Don't let me go
by CocoHummel
Summary: "Si amas a alguien, a veces, debemos dejarlo ser. Debemos dejarlo volar del nido para que pueda volar más alto" Blaine debe ir a la universidad pero no quiere dejar a su novio. Kurt tomó una decisión que cambia todo. Aunque...  M para proximos chapters
1. Little Dreams

**Espero que les guste, hace muchísimo que no escribia nada. Lamentablemente no soy dueña de glee ni mucho menos de esta pareja hermosa. **

**No vivo sin Reviews (es mi paga por lo que les doy para leer) asique… lean y cuenten que les pareció**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson desperto en la mañana con el mismo sueño que habia estado en su cabeza el dia anterior, la semana pasada y e mes pasado.<p>

Desde que llego a nueva york el único sueño que tenia era de un día frio y que él abrazaba con fuerza y ternura al único amor de toda su vida mientras le daba un beso en la frente y, kurt, le decía cuanto lo quería.

Era un sueño hermoso pero, para blaine, el sueño significaba que lo hacia acordar a su amado ex novio y que ya no lo tenia desde hacia demasiado tiempo.

Hacia casi ocho años que no sabia nada de kurt. Desde que cortaron nunca mas supo nada de el ni de Wes ni David y, ni siquiera, sobre The Warblers.

Blaine habia terminado la secundaria mientras que a kurt le falta un año para terminar.

A él le habia llegado la gran noticia de que iba a irse a estudiar a mas de mil kilómetros gracias a unabeca en unas de las mejores unversidades de canto y música de todo el país.

Su emoción era tan grande que los pequeños detalles de ESA carta no le importaba.

Recordaba ese momento como ningún otro recuerdo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Kurt le habia preguntado a su novio después de que él le haya entregado un sobre color manteca con un fino sello en el medio con el nombre de la universidad.

Kurt estaba con la piel mas porcelana que nunca y tenia ganas de romper la carta por la mitad pero después de leerla completa abrazo a Blaine con todas sus fuerzas y beso su cuello y, en

un pequeño susurro, acercándose al oído de Blaine "felicitaciones bebe, sabia que se te iba a dar. Estaba segurísimo de que iba a pasar".

Blaine sonreía de felicidad porque su gran sueño era ir allí. No pedia mas nada… era su gran deseo desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Cuando kurt se despego de él, Blaine, notó como una lagrima se le caia rozando la mejilla de su novio.

"¿Cuál es el problema? No me digas que te pones celoso porque yo…" Sonrió pensando que esa era la única razón por la cual su novio lloraba.

Y fue ahí cuando Blaine entendió todo. Nunca se habia puesto a pensar la distancia que habia entre las dos ciudades.

Separarse de Kurt nunca estuvo entre sus planes y menos ahora que todo estaba más que bien con ellos.

Abrazó a su muchacho de ojos azules y brillantes tan fuerte como pudo "no habia pensado en cuan lejos iba a estar de ti cariño, yo nunca pensé en…".

"yo menos. Te amo demasiado" kurt le respondió entre lagrimas y abrazo a su novio con la intención de no dejarlo ir nunca mas de alli.

"no quiero irme, no sin ti. Podría esperar un año y ver si podemos ir juntos y…"

Kurt posó un dedo en los labios de Blaine y beso suavemente su cabello risado impregnado de gel.

"Sabes que jamás dejaría que hagas eso por mi. Es tu futuro Blaine, yo solo soy tu presente ¿lo recuerdas?"

Sabia que Kurt era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar ese plan un poco mucho absurdo que se le habia cruzado por la mente.

"Pero no quiero que seas mi pasado, no quiero perderte Kurt. Sos lo mas importante que tengo en toda mi vida"

kurt seguía llorando sobre el pecho de su novio. No quería que se vaya pero necesitaba que él cumpla sus objetivos.

Lo amaba demasiado para atarlo a él.

Kurt sabia que Blaine tenía un gran potencial como cantante solista y debía demostrarle al mundo lo bueno que era en lo que más le gusta y, realmente, en Ohio, no iba a conseguir nada mas que un puesto, tal vez, en un supermercado.

* * *

><p>Blaine recordaba cada palabra de Kurt desde ese dia hasta cuando ellos habían peliado y cortado definitivamente.<p>

Fue la peor situación que tuvo con alguien.

Kurt habia dicho que el no lo amaba mas y que habia aparecido alguien mas en su vida.

A Blaine se le habia partido el corazón al escuchar las palabras que Kurt habia dicho en ese momento cuando estaban, después de clases, en e cuarto de Blaine tratando de estudiar algebra.

"no… no puedes estar diciendo eso…" Blaine no podía ni hablar del dolor que le habia causado semejante confesión y comenzó a llorar.

Su mundo se derrumbo en un segundo. Realmente amaba a ese chico mas que a su vida.

Blaine jamás lloraba en publico ni jamás le habia llorado a una persona como lo estaba haciendo por kurt.

Lo amaba demasiado como para culparlo. "¿Quién soy yo para decirle que sienta tal o cual cosa?" era lo único que le confortaba cada vez que Kurt trataba de excusarse y decir que él ya no lo amaba.

Kurt habia tratado de salir cuanto antes de esa situación pero Blaine tomo su mano antes de que se vaya. "por favor, solo una vez más. Por favor" Blaine casi estaba al borde del capricho y del llanto.

"no, ya es tarde. No cambiaras nada con eso y las cosas aquí se terminaron para mi." Kurt quería salir inmediatamente corriendo pero no podía. "por favor Blaine, no hagas las cosas tan dificiles".

"por favor, es solo un momento" Blaine no paraba de llorar y a Kurt se le partia el corazón en mil pedazos.

"Tonto Blaine, pensé que nunca me ibas a creer… te amo demasiado nene como para dejarte estancado en este pueblo. Necesito que te vayas sin mi… no amo a nadie mas que a ti pero no puedo dejar que pierdas esta oportunidad…" era lo que se recordaba cada vez que veía a Blaine llorando a su lado y cada vez que recordaba cada palabra que habia dicho para reconfortarse en ese momento...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sin Reviews no sigo escribiendo. Es casi una amenaza… Esperen al próximo capitulo que ya casi lo tengo. <strong>_


	2. The last kiss

**Hola! Después de tanto tiempo! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. **

**¿Qué fue lo que paso? a nadie le andaba bien la pagina para poner reviews?**

**Solo la sigo porque hubo muchos que pusieron a mi historia como favoritos! AH! Y muchísimas gracias por la gente que SI me "pagó" y me mando un review **

**Ahora si… no los distraigo mas! **

* * *

><p>Blaine habia convencido al niño de que se quedara. Tomó su mano y lo tiró contra él cayendo en la cama.<p>

Blaine sabia que Kur iba a dejar que ese sea su final y no lo iba a dejar sin antes una ultima vez…

"Blaine. Ya… basta… no entiendes?" Blaine seguía besando el cuello y desabrochando la camisa de Kurt mientras este trataba de safarse de él.

"No puedo dejarte… por favor, una vez mas… lo merecemos, por favor." Ahora Blaine si que estaba desesperado. No podía dejarlo ir por nada del mundo. Él era lo único que lo ataba al mundo y si él no estaba en su vida, ya no era vida.

Sabia que después de eso todo iba a terminar y quería que todo sea perfecto.

Kurt no podía irse. Aunque tratara de fingir era obvio que lo amaba más que Blaine a él.

Blaine lo besó y kurt le correspondió el beso.

"Eso lo tomo como un sí… por favor quédate" Blaine no sabia que mas hacer para que kurt no se vaya. Lo necesitaba mas que a nada en este mundo y en unas horas el se iba a ir de su vida para siempre.

Blaine cerro la puerta con llave y se acerco a Kurt lo más posible. Tomó entre sus dos manos la cara de su amado y lo beso como si realmente no hubiera un mañana.

Kurt comenzó a llorar. No podía ocultar el amor que le tenia. "no llores si realmente no quieres, puedes marcharte" dijo el moreno con los ojos casi a punto de derramar mas y mas lagrimas.

"Si quiero quedarme. Creo que nos lo merecemos. Como final no?" kurt termino de hablar casi con sarcasmo y se alejo un poco de Blaine.

El moreno no quería que eso fuera el final de todo pero trató de que el momento sea único. Se besaron mientras que Blaine le sacaba el saco a Kurt y luego la camisa y la corbata sin despegar jamás de los labios de su amado.

Kurt quería sacarle los pantalones con los dientes pero, si lo hacia, seguramente que todo se iba a ir a la mierda y su plan era que Blaine se alejara de él aunque le doliera más que cualquier cosa.

Blaine espero que haga lo que Kurt hacia siempre pero esta vez él tuvo que quitarse todo su uniforme Dalton.

Kurt quería decirle lo hermoso que se veía sin ropa porque muy pocas veces se percataba de sus bíceps o de sus abdominales perfectamente marcados. Esa iba a ser la ultima vez y no quería olvidar ningún detalle. "Dicen que el ultimo beso es el mas difícil de dar…" "por favor Blaine, no me des tu ultimo beso. No quiero perderte"

Blaine apretó la cintura de kurt con sus manos hacia su cuerpo tratando de que el espacio entre sus cuerpos sea casi mínimo.

Cayeron delicadamente en la cama y Blaine beso el cuello del chico llegando hasta su pecho. Kurt trato de tragarse su propio gemido pero no pudo.

Blaine sonrió y siguió bajando aun mas hasta llegar con las manos hasta las caderas de kurt.

Lo tomo con suavidad y giro su cuerpo boca abajo.

Blaine volvió a besar desde el cuello, la columna vertebral de Kurt hasta cerca de la apertura de kurt.

Subio hasta su oído dejando caer todo su cuerpo arriba de kurt "Aunque tu no me ames como yo. Sabes que yo siempre te cuidaré bebè"

Blaine espero respuesta pero solo se escucho otro gemido ahogado en la almohada.

Blaine beso la frente de su amado y volvió a bajar pero muy lentamente por que ese era el ultimo recorrido turístico por e cuerpo suave de Kurt.

Tomó un poco de lubricante que tenía en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y tomó un dedo y lo ingreso dentro de su ex novio. "ya?" y kurt respondió con la cabeza, no se atrevía a hablar. No quería arruinar nada.

Blaine paso sus otros dos dedos para acostumbrar a Kurt antes de ingresarle totalmente en él. Kurt respiro hondo y Blaine entro totalmente en él.

El gemido de Kurt hizo que Blaine pueda seguir. Sabia cuando o no parar, lo conocía perfectamente. Se quedo dentro de él durante unos segundos y kurt no pudo aguantar. Pedia más.

Blaine comenzo de nuevo a moverse dentro de su amado hasta que kurt quedo exausto y él aun mas. Pero ni Blaine ni kurt quería que eso termine.

El moreno acomodo el pelo de kurt, besó su frente y se acostó al lado de él.

Kurt quiso levantarse e irse pero estaba entre Blaine y la pared, y él, no lo dejaría ir tan fácil. Blaine abrazo a kurt con mas fuerza que nunca y le pidió que se quedara a dormir con el.

Lo ultimo que quería Kurt era irse.

Kurt despertó trantado de saber que hora eran. Según su predicción debían ser menos de las siete de la mañana. La gente en Dalton eventualemente duerme hasta las siete de la mañana y eso era bueno para escabullirse a su cuarto que quedaba a algunas habiataciones contiguas de la cual se encontraba.

Espero unos minutos antes de irse para siempre y no volver a pisar la habiatación de Blaine.

A Kurt le fascinaba verlo dormir, después de hacer el amor con el y besarlo, era la tercer cosa que más le gustaba hacer.

Cuando dormía era en el único momento que lo podía ver bien. Era hermoso y no podía dejar de tocar su rostro y sus rizos negros que colgaban y se pasaban en su rostro.

Kurt no se quería ir pero con minimos movimientos y poniéndose la ropa sin hacer ruido, en menos de diez minutos, Kurt habia salido de la habitacion sin despertar a Blaine en ningún momento.

El moreno siempre tuvo un sueño pesado y más cuando tenía la seguridad de que Kurt estaba allí. Él era su angel, su guía, su GPS, él era todo.

* * *

><p>La promesa ya se habia hecho, y Blaine, debía respetar su pedido.<p>

Si kurt accedía a una "ultima vez", Blaine, dejaría a que tomen caminos diferentes y nunca más le volvería a hablar.

Para kurt y Blaine, esos dos últimos meses de clases, habían sido muy tortuosos.

Blaine no dejaba de llorar cada vez que veía a Kurt y realmente ahora si quería escapar de la ciudad e irse a la universidad cuanto antes y refuijiarse en otro lado donde e dolor no fuera tan devastador. Verlo todos los días y _feliz_ a Kurt no era lindo. Para nada

Kurt no quería asistir más a las reuniones diarias del coro porque, falsear su sonrisa, le costaba millones.

Sabia que si Blaine lo veía asi seria mas fácil que el no se acercara. Alejarlo era su único plan y debía soportar esos dos meses, luego, Blaine sería parte del pasado aunque le doliera aceptarlo

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Por favor si ustedes me dan Reviews yo sigo!**

**Seguí, como dije arriba, por el hecho de que hubo muchos alertas de Fics Favoritos.**

_**Voy a ser a brisa en tu espalda no quien te escupa en la frente**_


	3. Como olvidarte

**Despues del capitulo hermoso de ayer (el mejor de todos) tuve demasiado inspiración para escribirles. **

Espero que les guste. Lamentablemente solo mi imaginación me pertenece

Disfrufen!

* * *

><p>Habian pasado los años y Blaine seguía tan igual como antes.<p>

Su vida no habia cambiado mucho, y hablando de su vida familiar, con la unica persona que hablaba seguido era con tu Tia Betty, es decir, la hermana de su padre quien siempre habia apoyado todo lo que él hacia o dejaba de ser, para Blaine, ella habia sido su único apoyo incondicional en todas las reuniones familiares desde lo que va de Pascuas a Año Nuevo.

Robert Anderson nunca habia aceptado a su hijo tal cual era y lo unico que ataba a Blaine a su padre era que él era solo un niño y que no podía mantenerse solo y, ahora, que su padre ya no estaba alli para manipularlo, amenazarlo, maltratarlo o hasta conseguir cualquier chica linda y adinerada para enamorar a su hijo, él podía seguir su vida sin ninguna barrera que le imponga se quien es.

Robert no entendia y no podia creer que Blaine sea gay, aunque, era consciente que eso se iba a dar en algún momento.

Robert no era tonto y, sabia que Blaine, desde muy pequeño, le gustaba estar con mujeres o hasta le gustaba verse bien físicamente y no olvidemos de su obseción por el rosa.

Al principio Robert trataba de creer que todo eso era un juego de su imaginación hasta que su propio hijo fue quien confirmó totalmente sus sospechas.

Su padre era un hombre frio que solo vivía en casa durante un par de semanas ya que su trabajo le impedía poder estar tanto tiempo en Ohio, y muy pocas veces, se encontraba en el país.

Él dejaba a Blaine al cuidado de su niñera que era casi una abuela para él y una persona de mucha confianza para Rob.

Susie fue la única figura _familiar_ que Blaine tuvo en su corta infancia. Ella era quien escuchaba a Blaine, mimaba, abrazaba o hasta secaba sus lagrimas. Amaba a esa mujer como su madre Pero ella… Ella no era su madre.

Elizabeth Turner, ella sí era su madre pero mucho no sabia de ella, según su padre, ella se habia marchado ni bien lo había dado a luz.

A él, esa historia, le parecía muy poco probable de creer ya que, según su nana (asi es como llamaba Blaine a su niñera), esa no era toda la verdad ya que tenia pruebas concretas de que eso no era _tan _asi.

Susie le habia mostrado algunas que otras grabaciones de su madre en la cual se la veía muy feliz tejiendo un par de escarpines para él o decorando la habitación.

Despues de esto, a la edad de once años de Blaine, la nana fue despedida por Robert lo que produjo que el niño empezara a dudar.

La ultima vez que habia sacado el tema de su madre, fue en una cena, Blaine habia empezado a discutir con su padre y eso habia terminado realmente mal.

Nunca más se habló del tema y él nunca más se atrevió a abrir esa herida.

Habian pasado los años y Blaine seguía tan igual como antes. Tan caballero, tan carismático, tan amigable y tan comprensivo como lo habia hecho siempre.

Habian pasado los años y Blaine, después de todo, seguía amando a Kurt. Seguia esperando que entre por aquella puerta de ese apartamento alquilado pero era demasiado difícil. Era algo muy utópico y era algo que esperaba desde que dejó Ohio.

Nunca habia vuelto a pisar Ohio desde que dejó la secundaria. Bueno solo una vez, en la cual, Blaine habia necesitado fervientemente ver a Kurt.

Fue el primer año de la universidad. Él ya no podía vivir sin Kurt, no podía vivir sin sus besis, no podía vivir sin sus drama, no podía vivir sin sus charlas larguísimas por teléfono ni podía vivir sin tenerlo cerca ni un segundo más.

Blaine había roto su promesa pero necesitaba verlo y no podía dejar de extrañarlo. El dolor que sentía cada vez que recordaba su aroma o su voz cerca de su oído o los infinitos besos era inexplicable.

Desde que dejó Ohio en lo único que pensaba era en Kurt y no habia noche que no se quedara dormido llorando.

Había tomado la decisión de ir hasta la casa de Kurt un dia y habarle y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que lo necesitaba pero… pero es no sucedió tal cual quiso.

Cuando estaba en frente de la casa de los Hummel vio como su hermosa ninfa del bosque bajaba de un auto del cual no conocía.

"_ya para. Tenes que ser fuerte. Él ya te olvidó. Dejalo en paz y dejalo que este con quien quiera. Deberías tomar la misma decisión Blaine J. Anderson". _Blaine quiso callar la voz de su mente peor ella tenía muchísima razón. Él debía dejar que Kurt sea feliz ahora y, aunque le doliera, debía dejarlo libre. Su historia había terminado ya.

Luego de esto Blaine comenzó a probar suerte con otros chicos de su universidad pero nada resulto como quiso.

Ninguna relación había funcionado como quería ni ninguno era tan parecido a Kurt ni ninguno superaba a Kurt.

Todas sus parejas tenían algo parecido con Kurt, empezando por Jeff, su primer novio, él tenia unos ojos verdes increíbles y una sonrisa demasiada parecida a Kurt pero no. Él no era Kurt, Jeff no le llegaba ni a los talones a Kurt.

Luego fue ese tal chico Thomas pero él… el era muy raro y no era físicamente parecido a Kurt. Thomas tenía muchas poses o muchas frases a lo Kurt Hummel pero, por segunda vez, él no era _su _Kurt Hummel.

Ninguno igualaba ni superaba a Kurt con su capacidad de combinar ropa o de contar chismes o de de hacerlo reir o de tener tantas cosas en común entre los dos o sentir las cosas que le daba cuando ellos dos hacían el amor.

Despues de Kurt él jamás habia vuelto a hacer el amor. Blaine solo tenía sexo con esos chicos. Nunca llamaría _amor_ a lo que tenia con los demás chicos.

El sexo que tenia con Jeff o Thomas era eso: sexo.

Pero con Kurt, tener relaciones sexuales, era solo amor.

Estar dentro de él era formar una sola persona, era estar mas juntos que nunca, era la demostración de amor mas grande que habia en el mundo, era en el único lugar en donde Blaine quisiera estar por siempre.

Hacia mas de ocho años que no sentía ese amor por nadie. Se habia convertido en un hombre mas bien duro y frígido que solo estudiaba, comia y, a veces, dormía.

Solia mirar videos o fotos viejas con los Warblers y Kurt, y, que siempre llevaba consigo desde hacia ya ocho años.

Una de las fotos que más le gustaba era la primera que se habían sacado con Kurt.

Estaban los dos distraídos besándose en el centro comercial cuando, Wes y David, le tomaron la foto sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Esa foto la llevaba consigo siempre en su billetera, era su tesoro y su única conexión con el mundo real.

Nadie podía reemplazarlo. Kurt era perfecto para Blaine y jamás habia salido de su cabeza ni siquiera para tomarse unas vacaciones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews? <strong>_

"_**Voy a ser la brisa en tu espalda no quien te escupa en la frente**__**"**_


	4. estaras cuando me pierda y deje de reir?

_**Siempre me gusta escribir primero sobre lo que piensa uno y después lo que piensa otro. En este caso empecé con Blaine pero llegó la mejor parte: Kurt.**_

_**Su parte de la historia antes y después de la separación con Blaine.**_

**Disfruten que seguramente serán solo dos capítulos de "Kurt".**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y como una angel cuidaras de mi <strong>_

_**cuando me pierda y deje de reir**_

_IV_

Kurt Hummel era un chico que se destacaba por su amor a los demas.

Cuando él amaba a alguien, lo único que quería, era conseguir que el otro pueda sentirse bien aunque esto dependa su infelicidad. A él le hacia feliz ver feliz a los que amaba realmente.

Kurt tenía una gran frse célebre que siempre le repetía a su novio: "_si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy, Blaine_".

Aunque tratara de ser egocéntrico o tener un alma _diva_, en el fondo, él era demasiado bueno y solidario con los demás.

Hasta alguna vez renunció a su propia sexualidad para que su padre llegara a estar orgulloso de él o hasta ha hecho mal una audición para que su padre no viera a su hijo _marica_ cantando como una niña Defying Gravity delante de una gran cantidad de personas en un gran teatro.

Kurt habría hecho esto cualquier otra cosa más por ver a su padre bien y a todos los que amaba de la misma manera.

Cuando él amaba ya no era ese chico egocéntrico que se preocupaba solo por la ropa que lucía. Ya no era el mismo. Si, era él pero con mas bondad que la Madre teresa de Calcuta.

Kurt habia tomado la peor _(por lo menos para nosotros) _y mas difícil decisión que podría haber tomado.

Kurt habia dejado _escapar _al único amor de toda su vida, a su único hombre y a lo único que le importaba enserio, después de su familia para que él pueda cumplir su sueño mas deseado: Cantar y poder llegar aser reconocido.

Kurt conocía a Blaine más que a nadie en todo este mundo, y sabia, que esa beca y esa oportunidad era única para su novio en ese momento.

Él sabia desde hacia ya tiempo que, aunque tratara de olvidarlo, Blaine era un año mayor que él y que pronto se iría de Ohio como muchos chicos lo hacían para ir a sus respectivas universidades desparramadas por todo el país.

Él siempre trato de ocultar esa parte de la historia aunque sea realmente consciente de lo que iba a suceder el año próximo y, por eso, mientras que pasaba el año, trato de que la relación siga tan bien como siempre.

Queria disfrutar sabiendo que después ellos dos iban a caminar por diferentes tramos de la vida y, que ninguno de los dos iba a estar para el otro cuando uno de ellos se tropezara con alguna piedra que ese camino tenía, y por eso y muchas otras cosas, Kurt no quería echar a perder todo lo que tenia con ese chico.

A Blaine realmente nunca se le habia pasado por la cabeza que, la universidad y la distancia, iba a terminar rompiendo semejante relación de amor que ellos tenían.

Blaine siempre fue esa persona que le da una sonrisa al mundo y, aunque deba poner la otra mejilla, este lo haría con una sonrisa. A kurt eso era lo que mas gusto le daba de su persona.

Era como si no le importara las consecuencias de sus actos y siempre le encontraba lo positivo a todo y a todos.

Kurt lo amaba, además de las otras cualidades que él tenia, pero por sobre todo su manera de ver la vida y enfrentarla siempre era lo que a Kurt lo atraía más de Blaine.

Realmente la palabra que mas se relacionaba con Blaine era _coraje_ y realmente reflejaba casi toda su persona en esa palabra de seis letras.

Kurt, al contrario de Blaine, él siempre estaba un paso más de la realidad que se venía.

Era demasiado realista en ese sentido y sabía que todo eso alguna vez iba a terminar. Sabía que después de que Blaine dejara Dalton él iba a quedar vacio y solo entre esas paredes tan lujosas y estrictamente perfectas.

Después de que se había incorporado a Dalton él había conseguido algunos amigos en el colegio y, después de clases, él podía visitar a sus amigas del mckinley y además de pasar tiempo con Blaine.

A veces Kurt sentía que no estaba bien lo que hacia pero era la única forma que Blaine iba a entender y lo iba a dejar en _paz_.

Jugar con los sentimientos de la persona que más amaba en toda la vida realmente no era un buen plan pero era el único que realmente iba a dar sus frutos.

Despues de la pelea y decir _adiós _por ultima vez, Kurt, había tratado de demostrar que su mundo seguía en pie y, gracias a su popularidad por los Warblers, Kurt había conseguido ya algunos amigos.

Ninguno de ellos superaba ni igualaba a Blaine pero trataba de demostrarle que él enserio decía la verdad y que si estaba enamorado de otro y que realmente no le importaba su ida de Ohio.

Por suerte Blaine nunca trato de averiguar ni saber nada del supuesto chico que Kurt habia inventado y que, por supuesto, nunca existió si no que solo existió en la imaginación y mente de Blaine.

Fueron dos meses en los cuales los dos habían cambiado de papel. Por primera vez Blaine ya ni forzaba su sonrisa y ni siquiera asistía a las clases de coro.

Blaine habia perdido lo que mas le importaba y no quería seguir participando en el coro mientras que veía que Kurt rehacía su vida sin él.

Kurt siempre estaba hablando o regalando sonrisas por todos lados como Blaine lo hacía antes mientras que ahora, el verdadero dueño del optimismo, se hundía en un espantoso pantano de la decepción y la depresión.

Muy pocas veces, Kurt, veía a Blaine en el comedor común y, por lo que habia oído, tampoco asistía regularmente a clases.

A Blaine, aunque no lo crean, prefería quedarse en westerville discutiendo con su padre antes que asistir al colegio.

Solo asistía tres veces a la semana regularmente mientras que trataba de zafarse algún que otro día. Como primer medida que había tomado era dejar a los Warblers y solo asistir a las clases para no deber ninguna materia.

"_Faltan dos mesede clases, dos meses más y todo esto acabará" _ era lo que Kurt pensaba y le decía su mirada cuando cruzaban miradas con Blaine en algún que otro pasillo en los cambios de hora.

Kurt era el que más iba a sufrir, porque después de que se vaya de Dalton, él va a recordar cada beso o cada abrazo y cada lugar donde ellos habían estado yendo de la mano, mientras que Blaine, iba a cambiar de aire e iba a conocer más gente.

Mientras que Kurt se iba a quedar estancado allí por lo menos un año más.

En Dalton era una persona pero en su casa, su familia, debía lidiar con el mal humor de Kurt y consolarlo cada vez que sus llantos se hacían interminables o cuando sus pesadillas producían grandes alaridos por toda la casa en horas de la madrugada.

El niño nunca se sintió bien hasta que dejó de ver a Blaine. Verlo en el colegio y, además con esa cara de tristeza que llevaba su nov… perdón, me corrijo, Exnovio; era demasiado trabajo forzar una sonrisa en esas situaciones y en esos momentos.

Kurt dejó de llevarse tan bien como lo hacia antes con Mercedes o con Rachel.

Aprovechaba los fin de semanas para acostarse, llorar y pensar.

Llorar porque estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida, llorar porque sabia que después de él la vida ya no tenía algún sentido, llorar porque se sentía un idiota por haber hecho lo que hizo, llorar porque el amor que le tenia a Blaine era tan incondicional que lo forzó a tomar aquella decisión y llorar porque él ya no iba a ser la misma persona que era antes.

_A veces decir adiós es crecer_ y, Kurt, ya no era el mismo después de que Blaine había dejado definitivamente Ohio y sabiendo siempre que él nunca iba a volver a regresar allí nunca mas ni siquiera por su padre.

Blaine ya no tenía nada más en Ohio que le pertenezca y que pueda llegar a volver a tener… _por ahora._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Debería estar estudiando pero como ven escribí otro capitulo (para mi gusto, este capitulo, esta horrible) y seguramente para antes de la semana que viene venga el otro capitulo.<em>**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen y me gustaría que me paguen [Léase __REVIEWS__] y que me cuenten que les pareció y, aunque tengo muchas ideas sobre como seguirá, me gustaría saber que es lo que esperan que pase con este fic._**

**_Muchas gracias a todos…_**

**_Coco (Klainehummel) _**

**_No se asusten pero pronto cambiaré mi nombre. Mucha gente cree que soy hombre y eso realmente no está tan bueno jajaja _**


	5. It's a hard life

_**Siempre quise escribir un capitulo como este, no es necesario leerlo porque no va a cambiar en nada el transcurso de la historia. **_

_**Solo aviso que es algo interesante ya que cuenta lo que esta sintiendo Kurt desde el momento que deja de tener contacto con Blaine**_

_**Como avise este y el anterior son desde la perspectiva de Kurt.**_

_**Ahora es un poco mas interesante ya que se van a sentir un poco Kurt. Si, es como si se estuviera hablando a él mismo. Es un monologo pero él realmente no es Edipo jajajaja**_

_**Es algo que escribi para mi misma pero adaptado para él.**_

* * *

><p><em>Acaso ¿quien anuncio el final? ¿el destino? ¿alguien se atrevio a hacerlo?¿Porque es tan difícil saberlo?<em>

_Algun día te iba a pasar y no podias llegar a esto sin estar preparado. Conociendote sabria, sin necesidad de preguntarte, la causa de tu tristeza. _

_Necesitas mas que "unos dias" para recomponerte y debes conseguir que todo tu ser pueda conseguir el equilibrio que el mundo trata de encontrarle a tu alma. _

_Enserio Kurt has tomado una decisión muy difícil y debes ser muy fuerte afrontado las consecuencias de tus actos. No tienes por qué estar pensando en terminar esta vida por eso… Coraje kurt, coraje. _

_Algun dia, no muy lejano, veras que no todo era tan malo y que el mundo te esta preparando para algo peor: lo que se viene. Piensa que eres solo un niño adulto de casi diecisiete años. La vida es mas complicada a medida que los años avanzan._

_Aunque no lo creas, falta demasiado para terminar todo esto. ¿y quien sabe? nos podemos morir, hoy o mañana o dentro de 60 años. ¿que importa? Algun día sucederá y no necesitas adelantar las cosas ahora._

_Es difícil hacerte entrar en la cabeza que el dolor en algún momento va acabar pero tienes que ser consciente que el amor que le tienes nunca pero nunca se va a terminar._

_Debes ser fuerte y vivir con eso. _

_Se que duele saber que perdiste a la persona con la cual querías compartir toda tu vida, desde un viaje a Paris hasta un beso de buenos días después de una de las tantas noches de puro e inigualable amor. Lo se y te entiendo Kurt pero veras que todo vuelve y que lo que hiciste fue por puro amor. Eres demasiado valiente para hacer lo que hiciste._

_¿sabes? algun dia me encontre justamente en tus zapatos. En esos zapatos descuidados y corrosibles por el simple tacto del tiempo. _

_Supe que cada uno da lo que recibe y luego siempre recibe lo que dio alguna vez._

_Me sirvio de poco pero de mucho aprendi._

_El equilibrio entre el bien y el mal siempre busca el punto exacto para darte o quitarte segun lo que en ese momento te falte o tengas. En tu caso te daras cuenta que no todo es gris y oscuro, y que dentro de poco o mucho tiempo, que al fin y al cabo, después de una tormenta el cielo siempre es y será azul._

_No te procupes. Se que esperar algo que los dos sabemos que no va a pasar no sirve asi que dejalo volar. _

_Pensá que si sucedio fue para mejor (para vos no pero para él seguramente si) y ¿que tal si no te das una nueva oportunidad? no digo de olvidar sino de vivir. De volver a intentarlo._

_Mentaliza tu meta y encontraras el camino. Lo se, es muy facil decirlo y que, hacerlo, lleva un tiempo demasiado extenso pero te pido por favor que tengas paciencia. _

_Quiero que entiendas que aunque creas que estas solo y que ya nadie escuche ni sienta lo que te pasa, y que poca gente, considera que lo que hiciste esta bien. Tu no estas solo. _

_Y si, lamentablemente, es un punto final y una puerta que se cierra para tratar de abrir alguna que otra ventana._

_Una decisión por amor te puede cambiar por siempre y para siempre aunque no lo creas. _

_Espero que algun dia puedas ser como antes y que solo te preocupes en que vestir o que look usar para ese dia determinado. Pensar en vos, kurt. Y hacerlo con decisión y por amor a vos mismo. Es de la única forma que esta pesadilla se va a terminar._

_Seria bueno que te tomes un tiempo para pensar pero debes volver a ser lo que eras y demostrarle al mundo que la vida sigue y que nunca fue una estúpida idea dejar que Blaine deje esta maldita ciudad para que pueda cumplir su sueño y llegar a estar orgulloso de que gracias a vos él llegó a cumplir todo lo que queria._

_Esto que digo, aunque me duela decirtelo, es demasiado utopico en el sentido de que creo que te va a costar mas de lo que pensamos. _

_Siempre contas conmigo y tenes todo mi apoyo. Espero que entiendas que tu bien es mi bien y que tener la frente bien alta y sonreir en momentos como estos es lo que espero de ti, kurt. _

_Coraje._

_No quiero__libertad, no hay razón para vivir con el corazón__roto. __  
><em>_Esta es una__situación dura sólo me tengo a mí mismo, es evidente, le puede pasar a__cualquiera. __  
><em>_Ganar o perder es una opción que debes__aceptar con amor. __  
><em>_Sí, me enamoré pero ahora me dices que se acabó y me estoy__muriendo. __  
><em>_Es una vida dura, ser auténticos amantes los dos._

_Amar y vivir para siempre en el corazón del otro. __  
><em>_Intento arreglar las__piezas rotas,__ intento luchar contra las lágrimas. __  
><em>_Me dicen que es sólo un__estado de ánimo, que le pasa a todo el mundo.__  
><em>_Cómo duele por adentro, cuando tu amor te fallo. __  
><em>_La vida es__difícil para ti, ahora estoy__esperando__que__algo caiga del cielo.__  
><em>_Esperando el amor. __  
><em>_Sí, es una__vida dura en un mundo que está__lleno de dolor.__Hay gente que está buscando el amor__como sea. __  
><em>_Es una lucha larga y dura, pero__siempre viviré para el mañana, __  
><em>_Miraré atrás y diré que lo hice por amor._

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste. A mi mucho no me gustó pero bueno. Tenia que publicarlo.<p>

Mañana sigo con el hilo de la historia.

La canción es de Queen- It's a hard life que sintetiza el dolor de Blaine y el dolor de Kurt.

Gracias a todos por leer y más a todos los que me dejan reviewa por mas minimo que sea! es un gran detalle que aprecio :)


	6. Spring Awakening

**Creo que **_**no**_** estoy demasiado inspirada para conectar mis neuronas y escribir algo acorde al capitulo pero espero que les guste! **

**Este fin de semana termino el suspenso, lo juro! **

**Pero necesito algo de emoción. Cuando lo lean van a entender a esta loca. **

**Reviews, no se olviden que los comentarios son el alimento de los escritores – fics.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Blaine habia conseguido grabar algunas de sus canciones durante el tiempo que se encontraba en Nueva York.<p>

Había pasado ya mas de un año después de haber dejado la universidad y, ahora, se encontraba bastante bien económicamente en su nueva ciudad.

Consiguió un gran departamento muy bien decorado y amoblado y con un gran piano de cola en medio del living.

Esa casa era un sueño hecho realidad pero una pesadilla sin Kurt y sin nadie con quien compartir su felicidad.

Mucha gente se le acerco por la fama pero muy poca gente por su vida o su historia.

Blaine ya no era el mismo y solo sonreía cuando era muy necesario hacerlo.

Solía caminar solo, comer solo, ir al cine solo, ver operas u obras de teatro solo, componer solo y hasta dormir solo.

Él se habia convertido en un hombre muy solitario, y era con él, quien compartía la tristeza y la felicidad, el llanto y las sonrisas.

* * *

><p>Seguia en la cama sin poder levantarse. Estaba abrazando a una almohada y llorando como casi todas las mañanas que despertaba y veía la clara realidad que estaba viviendo.<p>

Acostarse y despertarse sin nadie al lado suyo era terrible para él.

Ahora si entendía cuando la gente decía que el dinero no hacía la felicidad.

Blaine podía comprar lo que quisiera porque realmente le estaba yendo muy bien con sus canciones pero, el dinero, no compraba compañía, amor o devolvía lo que alguna vez fue de él.

_**[Blaine Anderson despertó en la mañana con el mismo sueño que había estado en su cabeza el dia anterior, la semana pasada y el mes pasado.**_

_**Desde que llego a nueva york el único sueño que tenia era de un día frio y que él abrazaba con fuerza y ternura al único amor de toda su vida mientras le daba un beso en la frente y, kurt, le decía cuanto lo quería].**_

El sueño a veces era mas extenso e intenso, y terminaban los dos en su cama demostrándose, el uno al otro, cuanto se amaban.

Blaine habia decidido levantarse de la cama y tomarse un desayuno rápido.

Era casi invierno y el frio en nueva york era terrible.

Se puso sus jeans y su campera favorita y salió al balcón que tan frio estaba el ambiente.

Entró y no pudo dejar de pasar por su guardarropa y tomar un gorro y una bufanda.

El frio era polar pero, si se quedaba en casa le haría aun peor y, no estaba decidido en quedarse en su casa.

Le gustaba muchísimo Nueva York. Era una ciudad demasiado luminosa y con mucha gente lo que no le producía ese sentimiento de soledad que sentía cuando pasaba tiempo en su casa.

Blaine prefería pasar tiempo en teatros o en cines. Era su forma de distracción favorita. Escuchar relatos o ver cosas nuevas hacían que su inspiración, a la hora de escribir, volara.

Caminando por una de las calles mas transitadas de todo Nueva York, un chico no muy alto y castaño, le ofreció un folleto para una nueva obra.

No vio mucho el folleto pero solo supo que esa noche iba a ir a verla.

Era la obra más linda que había visto en toda su adolescencia y, obviamente, que había sido con Kurt con quien compartió dicha obra.

La obra era Despertar de primavera (Spring Awakening), uno de los mejores musicales de Broadway que hubo alguna vez.

Realmente no estaba muy bien para ver una obra tan fuerte y que tanta conmoción le habia dado cuando era solo un chico. Pero sentía que debía ir, por alguna razón, aunque no supiera cual, una parte de él lo obligaba a que vaya.

Tenía un pequeño nudo en la garganta todos los días, pero hoy… hoy no era el caso.

* * *

><p>Tomó su camisa favorita,un abrigo y cigarrillos.<p>

El chofer lo estaba esperando afuera como todos "los viernes de Teatro" pero decidió, en el momento, que no lo lleve por que pensaba caminar.

El frio era cortante pero se sentía bien. Se sentía vivo cada vez que el viento congelaba su nariz.

Sin darse cuenta estaba, en pocos minutos, en la puerta del teatro.

Despues de cantar, ver obras de Broadway, era su hobbie favorito.

* * *

><p>Habia llegado media hora más temprano de lo normal y no me iba a quedar esperando afuera. Decidí entrar de una vez por todas y esperar que me acomoden en mi asiento.<p>

Tomé mi lugar y descubrí que habia una pareja al lado mio. No dejaban de hablar y de vez en cuando el chico interrumpía a la chica para decirle algo en el oído y besarle dulcemente los labios.

No era envidia, no. Era ese pensamiento que tengo cada vez que salgo a la calle y veo personas tomadas de la mano, sonriendo y besándose. "¿porque carajo me recuerdan que se aman y yo estoy solo y sin nadie con quien compartir por lo menos un café?"

Traté de distraerme y comencé a leer el folleto, que me habían dado esa tarde y que seguía en mi bolsillo trasero.

El elenco no parecía conocido pero me gustaba leer y recordar a quienes lo habían interpretado cuando habia ido a ver la obra hace ya tantos años.

Comencé a leer hasta que un nombre y un personaje resonó en mi mente. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y no paraba de leer _ese_ nombre. No sabía si estaba sentado en un teatro o en una montaña rusa porque mi cuerpo comenzó a marearse y sentirse un poco mal y bien a la vez.

Volvi a leer y no pude creer que uno de los actores que interpretaba a Ernst, el personaje que descubre que es gay y que esta perdidamente enamorado de Hanschen, era… era…

Si, después de ir a ver la obra tres semanas consecutivas, te sabes el nombre de cada uno de os personajes.

Y si, luego del nombre del personaje ficticio venia la persona detrás de la máscara de Ernst. Y asi es él era el mismísimo, Kurt Hummel**.**

* * *

><p>La sensación de verlo era increíble. Realmente era demasiado bueno actuando y estaba tan hermoso como Blaine recordaba a Kurt.<p>

Si era posible Blaine asistía a casi todas las funciones de la obra porque verlo era mágico.

Pero algo era demasiado notorio: Blaine nunca se atrevió a esperarlo o encontrarlo de algún modo a Kurt. Tenía demasiado miedo a chocar con la cruda realidad.

No quería enterarse que su vida era perfecta y que seguramente él estaba mejor sin él.

Kurt estaba mas lindo que nunca y lo mas seguro, y lo que Blaine imaginaba, era que Kurt estaba en pareja con alguien y Blaine no estaba seguro si hablar con él o dejarlo ir.

Blaine estaba muy contento de que él también salió de ese maldito pueblucho, como decía kurt, y que pudo cumplir su sueño.

Pero lo que mas contento le ponía a Blaine era el hecho de haberlo visto, aunque fuera de lejos, otra vez más.

Tal vez sería la única forma de verlo pero era la mejor parte de la semana.

Verlo le devolvía el aliento perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeño spoiler:<strong> _esto solo es el comienzo y mercedes jugará un gran papel en el ecuentro de estos dos chicos, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo!_

_Tengo demasiado que dar en este fic! Pero si no recibo reviews es posible que lo deje inconcluso y espero que eso no suceda porque realmente me da mucho placer escribirlo._

_Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y, bueno, a los que no pagan y son morosos pero leen, gracias tambien._


	7. mil rosas para ti

_Hola!_

_Creo que este capitulo es muy lindo!_

_Si alguien leyó Dream About me creo que entiende que lo cursi a veces me ataca y hoy creo que es el día._

_Disfruten!_

* * *

><p>Blaine no sé atrevía a hablar con Kurt por nada del mundo pero, desde el día que supo donde estaba trabajando, Blaine mando, un ramo de flores rojas a Kurt todos los días a su camarín.<p>

Cada ramo de rosas rojas no identificaban al admirador secreto de Kurt pero todas tenían la misma frase en diferentes idiomas.

Todos los ramos llevaban un "Te amo por siempre".

El primer día que recibió las rosas, kurt, no entendía a que se debía. Primero, él no era el personaje principal y, segundo, seguramente se trataba de un loco psicópata pervertido.

Blaine siguió yendo cada función de cada semana a ver a kurt y enviándole ramos de rosas cada vez que terminaba una función.

A Kurt le encantaban las rosas pero ya era demasiado. Las sorpresas y los admiradores secretos no eran para él.

* * *

><p>Blaine ya no se percataba de la gente que estaba en el teatro.<p>

Solo esperaba ver a Kurt actuar, verlo sentado en los taburetes esperando que sea su turno para salir a actuar su escena.

A él no le gustaba, al principio, ver a Kurt besar al otro chico.

Sentía celos. Algo que nunca habia sentido antes por nadie.

La única imagen que se le venia, al principio, era salir de su asiento y lanzarse contra el otro actor y separarlos o a veces, usaba su imaginacion, y soñaba despierto a que era el otro actor y Kurt lo besaba.

Ademas de no tenerlo debía sufrir esa escena todos los días. Aunque, ya pasado algunas semanas, Blaine realmente no le importaba verlo con otro chico porque lo único que le imprtaba era que él estaba ahí y que ya no necesitaba ver fotografías viejas para recordar su hermoso rostro de piel porcelana perfecta.

Estaba tan hermoso como lo recordaba con su piel palida, sus ojos verde azulados, esa media sonrisa y esa voz tan soprano que llevaba consigo a todos lados.

* * *

><p>Era martes, si. Era martes y Blaine recordaría ese día aunque pierda la memoria en un accidente automovilístico.<p>

Habia salido de su casa y Morgüet, su chofer y su gran confidente nocturno, lo esperaba, como cada noche desde hacía unos dos meses para ir a ver la misma obra de teatro todas las funciones que ahora podía.

Si. Blaine ya no podía ir todos los días pero le seguía mandando el ramo de rosas rojas a su camarín con la misma tarjeta pero con la frase en diferentes idiomas.

Ese martes estaba escrito en francés. Nunca se sabrá si fue una señal del destino pero era el idioma favorito de Kurt y el que más le gustaba hablar con Blaine. A kurt le gustaba como Blaine pronunciaba en francés pero a Blaine le parecía mas sexy escuchar el francés que salía de los labios de Kurt.

A Blaine le estaba yendo muy bien con su nuevo disco y estaba yendo de reunión en reunión. Muchos artistas quisieron comprar sus canciones pero él todavía no esta interesado en hacer negocios.

Él no quería componer, Blaine quería decirle al mundo "aca estoy, esperando sus aplausos". No se sentía como Rachel pero él tenía ganas de que la gente lo vea en la calle y que lo salude o que quisiera sacarse una foto con él. Esos pequeños detalles de la vida famosa eran lindos para Blaine, y, aunque no se sintiera completo, esa parte de su vida era la más linda.

Blaine quería que su música llegara alguna vez a los oídos de kurt porque cada letra y cada melodía hablaban sobre su amor. Cada canción era escrita para Kurt y gracias A Kurt.

Ese martes, ya no tan frío, habia entrado al teatro como siempre y habia tomado su lugar.

Si, Blaine tampoco se iba a olvidar de la platea 1, fila 15 y asiento 6 que ya era parte de su vida. Ese asiento realmente tenía su nombre grabado en él y era el lugar perfecto para que, desde el escenario, Blaine no sea descubierto por los ojos verdes de Kurt cuando debía actuar su escena.

Pero lo que nunca tuvo en cuenta el joven y poco ingenioso Anderson, en ese día ni en ningún otro, de que algún día ese jueguito suyo iba a terminar.

Blaine Anderson habia llegado, como todos los días, quince minutos antes.

En esos quince minutos se la pasaba mirando la ropa de la gente y viendo los rostros de aquellas parejas que ya no les molestaban.

Hasta que ese martes… ESE MARTES… vio a alguien que deseo con todas sus fuerzas que se siente cuatro filas antes de él para que no lo pudiera ver durante toda la obra.

Blaine Anderson jamás olvidaría ese rostro y ese cuerpo, aunque mas adelgazado, de la mejor amiga de Kurt, Mercedes.

Blaine deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el acomodador se haya equivocado de fila pero no. Mercedes se sentó en la platea 1, fila 15, asiento 5, y lo único que Blaine pudo hacer era apoyar el brazo en el asiento y tratar de ocultar su rostro donde pudiera.

Blaine deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber cambiado un poco su apariencia, y que Cedes, como él y Kurt le decían, no se diera cuenta de que realmente él era él.

Todavía faltaban más de cinco minutos para que la obra comience pero Blaine no podía estar deseando más de que las luces se apagaran y pueda ocultarse, por lo menos, en la oscuridad de la sala.

Empezó la función y Blaine respiro hondo. Sentia como el alivio de que las luces ya no le iluminaran el rostro que le hacia sentirse mucho mas liberado. De ser descubierto Blaine no sabría que…

"No quieras esconderte, B" – Cedes habló después de tomar aliento. Las luces ya estaban apagadas pero la función todavía no empezaba. – "te vi cuando salías de tu limousine, y ahora me cierra todo " – Blaine la miró y le sonrió, esa mujer le daba confianza para contarle cualquier cosa. – "No. Ni intentes hablarme ahora. He tenido un viaje demasiado largo para ver a Kurt asique luego de la función juro retarte como se debe señor Anderson." – Blaine quiso decirle un par de cosas pero Cedes cada vez que lo veía con esa intención usaba su mirada desafiante para que no intente desconcentrarla.

* * *

><p>La obra estaba llegando a su fin, y Blaine, lo sabia más que el mismo director de la obra. De a poco Blaine se estaba acordando, además de todas las letras de las canciones y de las coreografías, el guion completo de la obra.<p>

Despertar de primavera había terminado y Blaine esta muy nervioso por lo que su vieja amiga iba a decirle.

"Ahora si." – cedes no se levantó del asiento cuando termino la obra pero se atrevió a ahogar a Blaine en un abrazo fuerte pero muy cariñoso.

"Ya Cedes, me estas ahogando con tanto amor" – Blaine estana muy feliz de volverla a ver pero eso lo asustaba más por el hecho de que ahora iba a platicar sobre sus vidas, y Blaine, temía a que después de eso su vida ya en serio no tenga ningún otro sentido.

"Ahora veo quien ha sido el tierno que le mando tantas rosas a mi chico" – dijo cedes cuando Blaine terminó de contarle **todo**. Blaine, hablando con ella, no tenía ni una pizca de filtro y podía llegar a hablar más con ella que con su propia consciencia.

"no puedo creer que en todo este tiempo kurt… Bueno no, ya olvidalo." Mercedes derramó una lágrima por su mejilla. Se sentía tremendamente mal por la situación sabiendo de que kurt habia sufrido igual o peor de lo que habia sufrido la separación y la distancia que habían tomado los dos.

"cedes! ¿Qué sucede? No puedes dejarme asi…" Blaine se levanto y espero a que mercedes lo siguiera.

"en serio me siento tan feliz de escuchar tu historia. Pensamos que tu ya te habías olvidado de él… Kurt! Blaine deberías ver…"

"no, mercedes! Estas loca? Kurt no me quiso ver nunca más, yo le prometí no volverle a dirigir la palabra. Él no quiere… "

"Eso es mentira, Kurt debería contarte todo. Esto no puede quedar asi Blaine!…" Mercedes tomo con fuerza la mano de Blaine y pasaron por los camarines.

Mercedes tenía un pase que habia conseguido gracias a Kurt y pudieron escabullirse sin que la seguridad que asechaba en ese teatro no los sacara.

Ese martes, esa noche y ese camarín iba a formar parte del primer día del resto de su vida aunque Blaine no lo supiera… **por ahora.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me encantó escribir esto!<strong>

**Me odian? Me aman?les gusto? No les gusto? **

**Ya no los hago sufrir mas! Lo prometo. **

**Si estoy por el capitulo 7 y todavía no lo cerré aca es por ustedes.**

**REVIEWS**


	8. Forget and Forgive

**No hay mucho que decir solo que creo que termine con el drama. **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em>Ese martes, esa noche y ese camarín iba a formar parte del primer día del resto de su vida aunque Blaine no lo supiera… <em>_**por ahora.**_

* * *

><p>Mercedes tenia la mano de Blaine en la suya y corría a toda prisa. Blaine corría tan rápido como ella aunque quería que el camino no terminara más.<p>

Verlo iba a ser devastador o hermoso pero, de alguna forma, sentía miedo por todo lo que sucedería cuando se vieran.

Mercedes dejó de correr y ahora subían escaleras.

"No es tan difícil llegar hasta donde esta Kurt, tienes que cruzar solo la segunda puerta de la derecha".

Cedes se quedó al lado de la escalera y yo solo me decidí a seguir las ordenes de mi antigua amiga.

"ah! Y si tienes tiempo ¿Puedes decirle que no se preocupe por mi? Conseguí hotel para quedarme por estos días. Ahora solo vete y por favor mantén la calma que te prometo que todo va a salir bien"

"Ojala pero te repito que Kurt no quiere saber nada conmigo." Mercedes comenzó a bajar escalón por escalón. Se estaba yendo y estaba dejándolo solo.

"te repito que tienes que hablar con él y que nada está perdido, Blaine. Lo prometo. Espero verte pronto".

Blaine espero a no escuchar más a Mercedes bajar las escaleras y caminó lentamente hacia la segunda puerta del lado derecho.

Las paredes eran blancas y las puertas del lugar también. El teatro era tan lindo por fuera

Como por dentro.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba cantando. Cantaba algo que Blaine no podía deducir. No sabía si era porque no entendía o porque estaba cegado por todo lo que estaba pasando o pensando. Sabía que algún día iba a pasar pero nunca lo pudo predecir.<p>

Estaba a menos de un metro de Kurt, distanciado por una puerta, y además, aunque Mercedes le dio ánimo, no quería que eso fuera solo un error y volver a destruirse o estar aun peor de lo que estaba.

Tardó diez minutos aproximadamente para tomar el mango y diez minutos más para tomar coraje y volver a estar con Kurt en una misma habitación. Y solos.

Tomo aire, peinó su pelo y cerro lo ojos. Abrir esa puerta había sido una de las decisiones más difícil para Blaine.

Blaine abrió la puerta sin producir ruido alguno.

* * *

><p>Kurt había terminado la función de ese día y se dirigía a su camarín lo más rápido posible para que Mercedes no deba esperarlo tanto tiempo.<p>

Estaba muy contento de que su amiga por fin se había hecho un tiempo para verlo.

Esta bien, Kurt y Mercedes, se veían una vez al mes cuando Kurt visitaba a su familia en Lima pero ya no era lo mismo.

Kurt estaba ocupado siempre y mucho tiempo no tenía ahora que había cumplido su sueño en Broadway.

Corrió hasta llegar a su camarín.

Ese cuarto tenía un olor a rosas impresionante. Entrar allí era como estar en un parque.

Las rosas de dueño sin nombre aparecían diario y rutinario sobre la puerta. Ese día, todavía, no aparecieron las flores de la función de la noche pero si las flores de la función de la tarde.

Esa tarde, la nota, decía la misma frase pero en el idioma preferido de Kurt "Je t'aime pour toujours".

Ese pequeño gesto le resultaba tierno pero a la vez raro. A veces le asustaba que la persona que enviaba las flores sea un maniático o un acosador pero, por ahora, no había ningún rastro de él o ella.

Antes de empezar a cambiarse tomó su Ipod. Empezó a cantar a toda voz y pulmón una de sus temas preferidos.

Empezó a cambiarse lo más rápido que podía mientras sacaba el maquillaje de la cara.

Seguía cantando mientras buscaba en su bolso su peine.

Kurt escuchó que la puerta de su camarín se cerraba. Él no había dejado la puerta abierta ni tampoco el viento iba a cerrarla.

Giró distraídamente todo su cuerpo hasta dar con la puerta… y con alguien.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine abrió la puerta sin producir ruido alguno. <em>

Kurt estaba dándole la espalda. Lo hubiera reconocido además de que ese era su camarín. Definitivamente era Kurt.

Blaine agradeció por un momento que kurt no lo estaba viendo y además tenía su reproductor que impedía percibir su presencia. Pero eso duró solo unos segundos hasta que Kurt pudo verlo.

Se estaban viendo y ninguno de los dos habló. Ellos solo podían verse y amar lo que veían.

Para Blaine, ver a Kurt, era sentir que de vuelta podía respirar. Sentía como el corazón se le escapaba. No podía dejar de ver esos ojos y no podía decir nada. Verlo era el paraíso, verlo era recordar los mejores momentos de su vida, verlo era sentir que el amor que sentía por él era mas fuerte que el tiempo, verlo era confirmar que Kurt ya no era el mismo.

Verlo era sentir que toda su vida alguna vez tuvo sentido alguno.

Kurt ni siquiera podía hablar, no podía moverse. Su Ipod cayo al piso pero eso ni le importó, no le importó que se cayera ni le importó saber que Mercedes lo esperaba afuera.

Kurt no podía creer que, a pocos metros, se encontraba Blaine.

Había pasado tantos años y ese chico ya no era de la estatura de antes.

Para Kurt, ver a Blaine, era reafirmar que, aunque se encontrara ausente, nunca iba a dejar de sentir lo que sentía por él cada vez que estaba cerca.

Kurt esperó algún signo o algo reflejado en su rostro pero lo único que vio de Blaine fue el intento absurdo de hablar.

Verse después de tantos años era como si hubieran abierto esas capsulas de tiempo que entierran los niños con fotos o juguetes en su patio para que, luego de mucho tiempo, alguien pueda ver lo que a un niño le gustaba en esa época.

Pasaron unos largos segundos que parecían años hasta que Blaine se acerco un poco más.

Esa situación era muy incomoda para los dos y ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

"Blaine… no… que estas haciendo acá?" Kurt no podía hablar se le notaba en su respiración. Estaba agitado y no sabia como unir palabras y formar oraciones.

"Lo sé es una locura pero encontré a Mercedes sentada al lado mío y me obligó a venir aquí" Blaine rió por que sabia que por dentro nadie lo había obligado. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por verlo de vuelta. "Si te molesta, en serio puedo irme"

Blaine miró lo que indirectamente él había producido en el camarín de Kurt. De un lugar de tres metros cuadrados de color blanco, solo el techo estaba blanco. Las rosas ocupaban un gran espacio en él.

"No Blaine, al contrario. Esperé este día toda mi vida. Si se puede llamar vida a lo que vivía" Kurt se acercó un poco más a Blaine dejando solo un estrecho lugar entre ellos. Alardeó a abrazar a Blaine pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

Kurt extrañaba tanto o peor delo que Blaine lo extrañaba a él. Necesitaba tocarlo, necesitaba el tacto de Blaine de nuevo. No alcanzaba con escuchar su voz, Kurt necesitaba de Blaine mas de lo que parecía o trataba de aparentar y esconder.

Kurt y Blaine no dejaban de mirarse, sentían que sus miradas se comunicaban e inexplicablemente decían cosas. Cosas que ni Blaine ni Kurt podían decir con coherencia.

Kurt no pudo más porque el estrecho hueco que quedaba entre él y Blaine, era mínimo.

Kurt abrazo a Blaine tan fuerte como pudo.

Blaine nunca había tenido una sonrisa tan radiante, estaba más que feliz y no podía decir nada. Volver a sentir a Kurt tan cerca lo hizo volver a la vida. Respondió el abrazo de Kurt y lloró en silencio sobre el hombro de su único amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, me odian. Lo deje re contra feo el final pero estoy haciendo uno tierno y lindo que, cuando ustedes hagan reviews, lo publico. <strong>

**No es amenaza, para nada… manéjenlo jaja gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews. Me encanta leer que es lo que opinan ****.**

**Cuantos más reviews haya mejor. Me motivan a seguir!**

**GRACIAS!**


	9. Speechless

_Este capitulo es el mas largo que escribí. Era necesario por todas las emociones que hay que transmitirles. Espero que les guste!_

_Disfruten del capitulo mas largo con unas 2060 palabras!_

_REVIEWS!_

* * *

><p>Blaine fue quien rompió el abrazo. Ese abrazo que decía tanto, ese abrazo que, con solo sentirlo, demostraba mil cosas. Tomó la cara de Kurt entre sus dos manos y le sonrió "Por fin" fue lo único que pudo decirle.<p>

Kurt, con decir que se había quedado sin palabras, era poco.

Estaba mudo. No podía creerlo que, después de tanto tiempo, sintiera lo mismo que sentía antes por Blaine y que, además, se hayan vuelto a encontrar.

Blaine volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, no quería separarse de nuevo de Kurt. Sentía que era su trofeo, su premio, el cual reclamaría hasta su muerte.

"No puedo creer, en serio. Tanto tiempo… y estas tan igual como antes. Parece que los años no te afectaron en nada Blaine Anderson"

Ya habían tomado asiento, cada uno, en una silla enfrentadas entre si en el camarín de Kurt.

"Si, aunque no puedes negar que pegué el estirón. No me hagas sentir mal, dime que si" Blaine puso ESA cara de perrito. La cara que hacia que Kurt se derritiera con el solo hecho de mirarlo.

Kurt se mordió los labios "Si, estas mas alto y mas lindo que antes… seguramente debes tener chicas y chicos por doquier Blaine!." Kurt rió.

"Oh! Vamos, con suerte me siguen los perros" Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro y una sonrisa. Recordaba todo lo que tuvo que vivir. Toda su fama solo y sin nadie, y no porque el no tuviera a alguien, sino que era porque nadie reemplazaría a ese mismo chico que estaba al lado de él.

"Supongo que deberíamos salir de aquí" Kurt sugirió cuando se dio cuenta que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Blaine había entrada a su camarín.

"¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? Te puedo invitar un café, si quieres" Blaine sonrió con la esperanza de que Kurt contestara.

Kurt se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Blaine para tirar de él "Igual que en los viejos tiempos"

* * *

><p>Salieron del teatro y fueron directo hacia la cafetería más cercana.<p>

Hacia mucho frio y Kurt había salido sin su campera y Blaine lo supo. Blaine se sacó su campera y se la dio.

"No, Blaine. En serio no es necesario solo faltan unas cuadras y no quisiera hacerte enfermar"

"Orgulloso como siempre. No cambiaste en nada, Kurt. Déjame ser caballero y darte mi abrigo" Kurt dejó que Blaine le diera su abrigo y caminaron cinco cuadras hasta llegar a una cafetería. Era demasiado familiar y bastante cómoda por cierto.

Tomaron un lugar al lado de una ventana como lo hacían antes.

A Blaine le encantaba ver los autos mientras tomaban algo, no sabía su razón, pero verlos pasar constantemente, le hacia sentir que, aunque para los demás el tiempo pase, para Blaine, cuando estaba con Kurt, el tiempo se paraba.

"Y bien, ¿Kurt?¿que fue de tu vida?" Blaine no dejaba de ver esos ojos verdes, no podía creer que ellos volvieran a estar tan cerca como antes.

"Mi vida, bueno. Antes de que te cuente de mi vida deberías saber la verdad, Blaine. Yo creo que es momento." Kurt bajó la mirada. Se sintió avergonzado. Nunca pensó que la vida le iba a dar otra oportunidad como esta pero, si seguía callando lo que había hecho en la secundaria, iba a explotar en algún momento. Esa mentira que había producido todo esa separación lo había consumido.

"¿Kurt estas bien? Puedes contarme, ¿De que verdad hablas?" Blaine tenia una expresión de confusión pero espero que Kurt pueda hacerlo entender y apoyó su cabeza en la mano esperando la respuesta.

"No puedo creerlo ¿eres tu? ¿Blaine Anderson?" Una chica rubia con unos ojos verdes impresionantes y un cuerpo tremendo. No estaba nada mal, era lo que pensaba Kurt Hummel. La chica se había acercado desde la otra punta de la cafetería. Kurt la había visto acercándose pero no le había dado importancia hasta ahora.

"si, el mismo" Blaine sonrió. Sabia que no la conocía a la chica. Solía pasarle unas cuantas veces cuando se dignaba a salir a la calle y que alguien lo reconociera.

Blaine no solo había estado en radios si no que había llegado a la televisión y mucha gente estaba fascinado por sus canciones y por él.

"No puedo creerlo. ¿Puedo?" La chica saco una cámara y pidió a Kurt que le tomaran una foto.

Mientras la chica le pedía un autógrafo a Blaine mucha gente de toda la pequeña cafetería se había acercado a la mesa donde se encontraban los dos chicos.

Blaine estaba feliz y agradecido por la cantidad de gente que quería sacarse fotos con él pero los fans no lo dejaban en paz.

Desde afuera su guardaespaldas, que lo seguía a todas partes aunque con cierta distancia, entró al local y abrió paso para que Blaine saliera de allí.

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y salieron corriendo hacia la limousine de Blaine. Corrían sin parar mientras que las enloquecidas chicas lo corrían sin importarles nada.

Blaine abrió la puerta del auto y subieron cuanto antes.

"Por favor, llévanos hasta casa Morgüet" Blaine ordenó a su chofer cuando ya estaban en camino.

"¿Te pasa esto muy seguido Blaine?" Kurt tenía un poco de celos pero a la vez estaba contento que por fin Blaine haya conseguido lo que tanto había querido.

"No. No, mucho en realidad. No salgo mucho afuera asique ahora veo porque no pasa seguido" Blaine le dio una linda sonrisa y un abrazo. "Me encanta volverte a ver, Kurt."

"Todavía me debes el café" Dijo Kurt cuando el auto estaba parando.

"Por eso te traje hasta aquí. Vamos! te mostraré mi casa, te va a fascinar" Blaine salió primero del auto y tomó la mano de Kurt y entraron a la enorme residencia Anderson.

Por primera vez no estaba llegando solo a su nueva casa. Por primera vez se sentía totalmente completo.

Blaine le mostró a casa y, como era de saberlo, Kurt se quedo fascinado con el piano de cola en medio del living. Ese living y esa casa era tan Blaine… Cada rincón tenía su esencia.

"Toma asiento. Ahora vuelvo con el café" Kurt tomó asiento y espero a Blaine. No dejaba de mirar esa casa. Ese lugar era fantástico aunque se parecía mucho a la casa de sus padres. Algo de parecido tenían.

Blaine volvió en menos de lo que estimaba Kurt y tomó asiento al lado de él casi tocándolo.

Depositó los café en la mesita y miró de nuevo a Kurt. "y ¿bien?¿en que estábamos?"

Kurt sabia que a ese chico no se le iba a olvidar ni menos pasar lo que estaba a punto de decirle cuando fueron interrumpidos por la chica.

Hasta que no se lo dijera era obvio que Blaine no lo iba a dejar en paz.

Kurt tomó su café y le dio un largo sorbo. No quería decirle. En realidad si pero no quería saber las consecuencias.

Pero de pronto recordó, "¡MERCEDES!" Kurt saltó del sillón. El se había olvidado completamente de su amiga.

"Tranquilo, ya hablé con ella y me dijo que ya consiguió un hotel y que no te preocuparas" Blaine tomó del brazo de Kurt para que se vuelva asentar. Él obedeció.

"¿Qué mas te dijo?" Kurt quería saber hasta donde había abierto la boca esa chica. Mercedes no se iba a quedar callada si debía hacer que Blaine vaya a verlo. Ahora si tenia miedo de saber la respuesta de Blaine.

"Me dijo que debías contarme la verdad de todo pero no entendí mucho. Por lo que se hice bien en ir a verte porque sino no creo que ella, después de haberle contado todo sobre mi, me hubiera dejado ir a verte."

"Blaine no entendí" Kurt no sabia si era que no entendía o no quería llegar a SU parte de la historia. A la historia que Blaine nunca se había enterado. La razón por la cual ellos dos habían tomado diferentes caminos.

"No hay mucho que entender. Solo quiero saber cual es la verdad. Quiero saber de que hablabas en la cafetería, Kurt. Se que estas esquivando el tema" Blaine conocía a Kurt como la palma de su mano. Sacarle lo que estaba en su mente era su mejor talento.

Kurt volvió a tomar el café y lo terminó antes de empezar con su relato. Tomo un respiro y empezó con lo que le salía desde el corazón y rogó con que las consecuencias no fueran malas.

"Blaine, te mentí. A veces uno tiene que hacer cosas que no quiere…"

Blaine seguía sin entender nada pero no interrumpió. Quería entender para poder responder lo que ahora Kurt le decía.

Kurt tomó las dos manos de Blaine y siguió "Blaine, yo nunca estuve enamorado de otro chico. Fue todo una mentira."

"¿Qué? no estoy entendiendo nada Kurt." Blaine estaba totalmente desentendido del porqué de su acción. No estaba entendiendo bien.

"Blaine, por favor, déjame terminar. A veces me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir y decirte todas esas cosas, Blaine pero si no te ibas de Lima ¿Cómo hubieras conseguido todo esto? La fama, el dinero, todo lo que querías Blaine. Iba a cortarte las alas si no te ibas por mi y yo nunca me lo perdonaría. "

Kurt sostuvo la mirada de Blaine y espero alguna respuesta pero Blaine no dio ademan de hacerlo. Kurt comenzó a llorar, sabia que Blaine no lo iba a perdonar. No lo haría.

Blaine estaba desentendido y trataba de encontrarle sentido a lo que Kurt decía. Pero no. No podía relacionar nada.

Hasta que todo le cerro. Esa separación, esa pelea, ese chico desconocido, ese desenamoramiento de Kurt. Era todo un plan y, él, nunca se había dado cuenta. Ahora entendía todo. No podía creer que Kurt haya hecho semejante plan y acto.

Estuvo mucho tiempo sin hablar pero Kurt esperó. No podía apurarlo. Lo que le acababa de decir era demasiado fuerte para Blaine y, decirlo, había sido un liberación para Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine se sentía confundido. No sabia si tomarlo como una muestra de amor o como una mentira.<p>

Ahora que sabia la verdad, y que realmente Kurt no se había enamorado de otro, lo hacia estar aun mas enamorado de ese chico.

Blaine no tomó eso como una mentira. Tomó la mentira como una verdad y la transformó en la más hermosa muestra de amor.

"Lo siento Blaine, en serio. Nunca me comuniqué contigo pero porque creía que tu vida ya estaba armada y que ya no me necesitabas. Blaine entiendo si no me quieres perdonar pero entiende que yo nunca dejé de sentir lo que siento por ti. Me calle todo este tiempo por tu bien."

Blaine por fin miró los ojos llorosos de Kurt "No tienes que pedir perdón Kurt. Aunque estuve destrozado durante todo este tiempo por tu falta y porque sentía que mi vida estaba vacía sin ti, sabes que te perdono. Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente pero…"

Blaine ahora tomó las manos de Kurt y fijó su mirada en sus ojos verdes. "Yo cambiaria la fama, el dinero, esa gente que me pide autógrafos a cada rato o hasta esta casa por tenerte de nuevo conmigo. ¿nunca lo pensaste?"

"No, no sé. Yo moriría por verte feliz y cumplir tus sueños aunque deba renunciar a nuestro amor ¿nunca lo pensaste Blaine?"

Blaine abrazó a Kurt. Estaba un poco enojado por haber pasado por esa situación pero ya no podía hacer más que mirar hacia el futuro y abrazarlo. Y amarlo, y darle todo lo que en esos años habían perdido.

Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla "No sabes cuanto te necesité todo este tiempo. Mi vida no era vida sin vos, Kurt."

Kurt se separó de Blaine para poder mirarlo. "Yo también, estar sin ti durante tantos años ha sido una locura. Te extrañé tanto, Blaine."

"Yo también te extrañe y mucho Kurt. Me hiciste mucha falta"

Fue como un impulso. Los dos sentados cerca y casi sin lugar entre los dos: el primer beso después de tantos años. Sentir la boca de Kurt de nuevo había producido la misma sensación que tenia cuando era solo un adolescente.

Kurt no dejaba de llorar mientras Blaine besaba cada centímetro de su cuello. Volver a tener a Blaine así no estaba entre sus planes pero fue, sin dudas, el mejor p_lan B de su vida._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Speechless no es nada relacionado al fic pero debía ponerlo. Gracias a Gaga tuve la inspiración que necesitaba y se lo debía como ustedes me deben REVIEWS!<strong>_

_**Some men may follow me  
>But you choose "death and company"<br>Why you so speechless?**_

La letra nada que ver pero me gusta esa parte...


	10. The luckiest

_Look Kurt I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do and I know how to act it out in song but the truth is I'm not very good at romance._  
><em>Let me be really clear about something. I really, really care about you... <em>  
><em>I don't wanna screw this up.<em>

*Titulo dedicado a la cancion que estuvo de fondo cada vez que escribía cada una de estas palabras!

Disfruten!

* * *

><p>The Luckiest<p>

"No, para!" seguían en el sillón pero Blaine, de a poco, iba tirando aun mas de Kurt.

Kurt se las ingenió rápidamente para salir de la situación porque sabia muy bien en que iba a terminar todo eso.

"¿Qué?" dijo Blaine y miró con incertidumbre a los ojos de Kurt.

Estaba tan desesperado por volver a sentir lo que había perdido hacía tantos años que ya no encontraba razones para que Kurt vuelva a alejarse.

"Es solo que no se… ha pasado tanto tiempo. Necesito solo un poco de tiempo . Sabes que te amo pero en serio ¿Podemos ir más lento? Se que pido mucho y entiendo si no quieres esperarme pero…" Kurt bajó la mirada pero Blaine lo tomó del mentón y lo obligó a verlo.

"No, no, no ¿estas loco? Kurt, no te perdería de nuevo jamás. Te esperaría la vida entera si no te diste cuenta. Te amo y voy a hacer lo que tu quieras con tal de que estés aquí conmigo. Como antes".

"Al lado tuyo… Donde pertenezco, Blaine" Kurt sonrió y besó la mejilla de Blaine.

"Donde pertenecemos" dijo esta vez Blaine y tomó las manos del contratenor y le dio un delicado beso en los labios antes de levantarse.

Volvió a tomar la mano de Kurt y tiro de él para poder levantarlo.

"vamos" Blaine y Kurt pasaron por un pasillo. Más bien Blaine pasó por un pasillo y Kurt siguió el camino.

"no sé si entendiste lo de ir lento…" Kurt revoloteó los ojos con sarcasmo pero siguió a Blaine a donde quiera que iban.

Blaine paró frente a la puerta que de seguro era su cuarto.

"Kurt, no estoy yendo rápido. Solo es que no quiero volver a dormir solo y tampoco quiero dejarte ir. Por favor, no te vayas". Blaine puso su mejor cara de perrito pero esta vez era muy enserio. Necesitaba a Kurt mas que nada en la vida y, además, lo había vuelto a ver hacía poco y, separarse de nuevo, iba a ser horrible.

Kurt tomó de sorpresa a Blaine y lo besó en los labios.

"¿Tomo eso como un sí?"

"si Blaine, eso fue un si". Kurt sonrió y Blaine le devolvió el beso.

* * *

><p>Entraron al cuarto de Blaine. El cuarto era hermoso. Tenia un gran ventanal que daba al patio, el cuarto estaba decorado con tonos bordó y marrón, tenía muebles de madera por todas partes y un gran espejo en frente de la cama. La casa era enorme pero Kurt ni se percató de ese hecho. Del único hecho que se percató fue de Blaine Anderson.<p>

Y, en serio no tuvo tiempo de juzgar con su ojo el cuarto porque, realmente, todo esto era muy pero muy raro para Kurt. Estaba en shock por todo lo que pasaba.

Primero que todo esto era muy nuevo y, volver a tener a Blaine así de cerca, nunca había sido tan fantástico. Para él, imaginar a Blaine de vez en cuando, era lo mas cercano a la realidad que estaba. Y ahora la vida lo estaba sorprendiendo.

Pero lo único que a Kurt no le sorprendía era la idea o, mejor dicho, eran las reacciones de Blaine. Siempre fue así de impulsivo por lo menos antes lo era y algo de eso le había quedado durante todos estos años.

Kurt en realidad nunca se movió del lado de la puerta pero Blaine tomó su mano y lo trasladó desde la puerta hasta la cama.

Kurt nunca tomaba confianza tan rápido asique esperó a que Blaine se acostara y, tímidamente, usó su pecho como almohada como lo había hecho en otras situaciones y Blaine abrazó a Kurt como lo hacía antes.

Esto se sentía como en los viejos tiempos. Blaine no había cambiado en nada. Él seguía sin importarle si el pelo de Kurt se encontraba despeinado al día siguiente.

Jugaba con él con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba una de las manos de _su_ chico.

Blaine empezó a reírse y Kurt salió de su gran nube para poder entender las razones por las cuales Blaine se reía. Lo miró pero él se seguía riendo.

Kurt se acercó hasta Blaine a pocos milímetros de su cara y lo miró. Se mordió el labio porque en lo único que pensaba cada vez que Blaine le sonreía era que lo hacía amarlo un poco mas de lo que lo amaba.

"¿Qué te causa tanto Blaine Warbler?" Dijo apoyando la mano en su cintura con posición de liderazgo. Trató de ser serio pero Blaine en serio no lo dejó.

Aunque si pudo dejarlo sin aliento. Blaine tomó la cara de Kurt entre sus manos y lo besó.

Se besaron durante un buen rato hasta que Kurt tomó también la cara de Blaine.

Cuando tomó la cara de Blaine notó que estaba llorando y se separó solo un poco de él para poder observarlo.

Kurt besó cada lagrima que se deslizaba suavemente por el rostro de Blaine. "No, ¿Por qué lloras?" Ahora Kurt tomaba la cabeza de Blaine entre su mano y con la otra acariciaba su rostro suave y húmedo por las lágrimas.

"Es solo que pasó tanto tiempo Kurt y tenerte al lado mío es hermoso. No sabes que tan solo estuve todo este tiempo. No lloro de tristeza, lloro de felicidad. Te amo demasiado y tengo miedo de despertarme y ver que ya no estas al lado mío".

"Yo también te amo por eso hice todo lo que hice. No me iré nunca mas, lo prometo. Solo quiero hacerte feliz y con esas lágrimas no me estas dejando otra opción que…" Kurt comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y Blaine se estremeció y se echó a reír como un niño de tres años.

Kurt volvió a besarlo y luego se quedaron frente a frente mirándose. Blaine se acercó a Kurt todo lo que podía y no dejaba de ver esos ojos verdes que tanta paz le daba.

Volvió a acariciar el pelo de Kurt, cerró lo ojos y apoyó los labios en los de Kurt.

Luego de algunos minutos Blaine y Kurt quedaron dormidos en esa misma posición. Tan cerca que casi compartían la respiración, tan cerca como podían estar, tan cerca como querían.

* * *

><p>Voy a tardar un poco con el capitulo once pero tenganme paciencia. Por eso no les dejé demasiado suspenso en este capitulo.<p>

Gracias a todos los que leen la historia y espero merecer Reviews de ustedes!

**_"Don't they get together in the end?"_**


	11. Maybe this is the time

Blaine Anderson despertó en la mañana pero sin ese sueño que le quitaba las ganas de respirar, levantarse de la cama o de hasta vivir.

Todos los días era el mismo sueño que le producía añoranza y tristeza por la vida que llevaba en Nueva York.

Blaine Anderson despertó en la mañana pero esta vez con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro por que, el sueño, ya no estaba allí cuando despertó. Se había esfumado como cada una de las estrellas de la noche.

Blaine Anderson despertó en la mañana pero esta vez sin llorar ni abrazar a ningún tipo de almohada. Ya no sostenía ningún almohadón ni lloraba hasta al cansancio por haber soñado durante toda la noche la misma escena que se repetía irremediablemente en sus inconscientes sueños.

Si, Blaine Anderson despertó en la mañana y ni él ni nada fue lo mismo después de noche anterior.

Ya no había despertado con ese dolor punzante en el pecho; ya no había despertado con el recuerdo del sueño; ya no había despertado entre lagrimas y ni siquiera estaba abrazando a una almohada.

Seguramente Blaine Anderson no tardaría en acostumbrarse a esa pequeña cosa llamada felicidad.

* * *

><p><em>Mis ojos estaban sufrieron las consecuencias de haber olvidado de cerrar las persianas del cuarto la noche anterior. Oculté mi rostro mil veces por donde podía pero ya no pude volver a cerrarlos. Ver que al lado mio se encontraba Kurt y Sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mio fue unas de las causas que me quitaron el sueño y las ganas de dormir para siempre. <em>

_Me desperté pero no movi ni un solo músculo. No quería despertarlo por lo menos por un rato. _

_Cuando desperté estaba abrazando a Kurt por la cintura mientras que mi pierna izquierda se encontraba esclava y presa de sus piernas. Tenerlo tan cerca era casi como un sueño. Habia olvidado su olor y su forma de dormir tan especial. Se que cualquiera me creería loco pero, verlo dormir tan tranquilo y dulce, eran unos de mis momentos favoritos en el día. _

_Desde que lo conozco, kurt, siempre duerme con las manos debajo de su dulce rostro al igual que un angel._

_Verlo dormir me hacía sonreir. Era demasiado hermoso y, aunque ya no era ese niño indefenso y de porcelana de la secundaria, seguía siendo mi protegido. _

_Lo miré por un buen rato y busqué cada una de las diferencias de aquel chico que habia salido de Ohio. Aunque quise no pude dejar de rozar mi mano por su cara. Su piel era tan suave como antes y, mientras deslizaba mi mano, encontré algo en su cuello. Parecía una cicatriz pero olvidé de ello cuando Kurt tomó mi mano y me tiró lo mas que pudo hacia él. _

_Acomodé mi cara entre el hueco de su cuello, cerré los ojos y volví a respirar su esencia. _

_Era tan perfecto ese momento que Kurt no podía perdérselo por dormir, así que tomé mi arma mortal. _

"_Estos rulos van a despertarlo". Me arrodillé en la cama, cerca de él y usé mi pelo como pincel y pinté su cara con él. Ese truco nunca fallaba y menos con Kurt. Se despertaba malhumorado cuando lo hacía pero luego, de algunos besos, él se calmaba._

* * *

><p>"Despierta, despierta, por faaaavooor!" Blaine empezó a atacar con rápidos y cálidos besos sobre toda la cara de kurt.<p>

Blaine parecía haber recobrado la felicidad en su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos. Parecia un perrito esperando que le tire un hueso para ir por él y devolvérselo al dueño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"aggggg, quiero dormir" Kurt se hizo una bolita y trató de ocultar la cara con la almohada pero era imposible sacar al caprichoso de Blaine de encima. Si, de encima. Blaine estaba encima de Kurt y ahora solo lo amenazaba.

"Si no te despiertas voy a lamerte el cachete y se que no quieres que llegue a esas circuntancias ¿o si?" Blaine sabía que Kurt odiaba eso. Era insoportable con su cara y eso, seguramente, los años no le habia hecho efecto alguno.

"no, no, no todo menos eso" Kurt alejó a Blaine con los pies y luego se tomó las piernas con las manos mientras asomaba una gran sonrisa juguetona sobre sus rodillas.

"aaay! No me pongas esa carita" Blaine estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas y poniendo su mejor cara de pobre chico con la mirada perdida y la cabeza hacia abajo.

Kurt no esperó un segundo y se abalanzó quedando arriba de Blaine. No esperó ni un segundo y besó frenéticamente los labios de Blaine.

"no… no… puedes… ser tan… hermoso" Kurt no lo dejaba hablar pero Blaine podía sonreir besar y hablar. Totalmente sí que podía hacerlo.

Blaine volvió a besarlo y se trasladó de vuelta hacia su posición original en la cama apoyando la cabeza entre las manos y la almohada.

Kurt sonrió y se arrastró hasta conseguir apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Blaine.

Blaine miró cada movimiento de Kurt y sonrió al verlo tan cómodo sobre sí mismo. Uso sus dos manos que antes las tenía debajo de su cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"No fue un sueño" dijo Blaine mientras suspiraba y compartía una larga mirada de amor .

"es hermoso volver a sentirse asi de feliz después de tanto tiempo" Kurt dibujaba un corazón sobre el pecho de Blaine produciéndole escalofrios por todo el cuerpo.

Blaine abrazo con fuerza a kurt y plantó un beso en su frente.

Despues de un tiempo Kurt volvió a hablar aunque le hubiera encantado quedarse asi toda la vida. Se despegó de Blaine y se igualó a él apoyadose en el respado de la cama.

"Blaine no sabes todo lo que esperé por volver a estar al lado tuyo, fui un estúpido al creer que si te ibas me olvidaría de todo lo que vivimos juntos" dijo Kurt entre lágrimas mientras sostenía la cara de Blaine con una mano. Blaine cerró los ojos con el simple tacto de Kurt en su mejilla.

"No quiero que estes mal por errores que cometimos antes, Kurt. Quiero que olvidemos las razones que nos hicieron separarnos. Por que yo también cometí un error enorme pensando que en realidad no me amabas. Fui un iluso todo este tiempo y también creo que me lo creí por el hecho que, de alguna manera, me convenía hacerlo" Blaine tomó la mano de kurt que se encontraba en su cara y la entrelazó en la suya.

"Mira, durante todos estos años que estuviste ausente en mi vida, lo único que me mantenía en pie era la esperanza de volverte a encontrar en algún momento. Sabes que te perdonaría cualquier cosa porque creo que tuviste valiosas razones para hacerlo. Kurt, el amor que te tengo va más alla de cualquier cosa" dijo Blaine alojando luego un dulce beso en los labios de Kurt.

Kurt y Blaine tenían los ojos cerrados, las manos todavía tomadas entre sí y la frente de cada una pegada con la otra.

"Te amo, Blaine. Cada minuto alejado el uno con el otro fue terrible. Te prometo que nunca más volveré a alejarme. Mi vida estuvo tan vacia sin ti…No sabes cuanto te heché de menos… "

Mientras Kurt hablaba, Blaine, podía sentir cada una de las palabras que Kurt pronunciaba cerca de su boca.

Kurt besó a Blaine y tomó una cierta distancia para poder mirarlo a sus ojos color avellana.

"Te amo, y te juro que es verdad. Si no fuera por ese maldito error que cometí hace ya tantos años no hubiera dudado en pasar todo mi vida entera contigo".

Blaine sostuvo la mirada de Kurt por un momento y lo tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza. "Yo también te amo y ahora miremos para adelante tenemos muchas cosas más que vivir juntos y ahora las podremos compartir. Ya no volveremos a separarnos más" Blaine cerró los ojos y se abrazaron durante un largo tiempo. Cuando se despegaron cada uno secaba sus lágrimas.

Ese momento y esa conversación habia sido tan emotivo tanto como para kurt que como para Blaine.

"parecemos unos tontos llorando" dijo Blaine entre risa mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos y kurt le devolvía la sonrisa.

Él ya había salido de la cama y estiraba la mano para que Kurt la sostuviera. "Vamos, te prepararé el desayuno"

"cómo no" Kurt sonrió y tomó la mano de Blaine y salieron corriendo como lo hacían antes.

Kurt y, ni siquiera el mismo Blaine, sabe la razón por la cual siempre iba tan apresurado. Desde la primera vez que se conocieron, Blaine, siempre era de correr y no, justamente, caminar.

Seguramente Kurt Hummel podría volver a acostumbrarse a eso y a la vida junto a Blaine Anderson de nuevo.

* * *

><strong><em>One day<em>**  
><strong><em>You will wake up<em>**  
><strong><em>With nothing but "your sorries"<em>**  
><strong><em>And someday<em>**  
><strong><em>You will get back<em>**  
><strong><em>Everything you gave me<em>****_  
><em>****_No falta demasiado para el final pero me gustaría saber que quieren que escriba. Podria dejarlo hasta aca pero me gustaría darle un gran cierre _****_¿que les parece?_****_Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo la historia, aprecio mucho los comentarios. Cada vez que leo lo que escriben se me escapa una sonrisa jajaja :)_****_  
><em>**


	12. A king with no crown

_Nombre del capitulo: Rey sin corona [Dedicado a mi amada mother monster, Gaga (parte de Judas)]._

_Inspiración: Ojos de cielo – El sueño de Morfeo_

_Capítulo: **Final abierto **(En duda, depende de lo que ustedes me digan)_

_**#**Ayer no tuve internet durante todo el día y la inspiración vino sola. Por arte de magia._

_Disfruten! Y me cuentan si les gusta como final o quieren alguna escena mas!_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, los aprecio muchísimo! Merci!_

* * *

><p>Esperé sentado en una delas banquetas de la cocina de Blaine mientras él hacía el desayuno. Miré cada detalle del reconfortante lugar donde me encontraba. Yo estaba trabajando en Broadway pero eso no me hacia ni rico ni tan importante. Mi departamento en nueva york era hermoso, con una vista impresionante, un balcón enorme donde se podían ver las luces de la noche de toda la ciudad, y bueno, mi habitación era la magnificencia en sí. Esa habitación era perfecta. Una decoración que yo solo podría haber hecho y un gran baño con jacuzzi y, no olvidemos, al alabado y hermoso cuarto-vestidor (porque no era solo un armario sino que se trataba de un cuarto único y exclusivamente hecho para que cada prenda descanse en su lugar asignado por color).<p>

Pero mi casa no tenía ninguna comparación con esta otra. Obviamente que faltaban detalles que yo podría arreglar en el futuro pero esa casa era muy Blaine.

La casa de Blaine estaba llena de muebles de madera fina, con una cocina con muebles de mármol color gris y, con todos los electrodomésticos, haciendo juego, la heladera era delas que siempre había querido comprar pero nunca le vi utilidad porque, siendo sincero, viviendo solo no comía tanto como parecía que Blaine lo hacía.

La casa de Blaine en sí era lujosa y moderna pero si alguien llegara a preguntarme cual era mi lugar favorito en esa casa, ese era, sin lugar a duda, el living. Lo tonos del Living eran rojo, negro y beige tirando a blanco. Había un sillón en "L" color Beige con un camino rojo por encima, debajo de él había una alfombra que parecía carísima, un televisor plasma gigante y muchos estéreos por todo el living, también había una mesa ratona negra. Cerca de una de las esquinas se encontraba una mesa de pool de madera, y también había obras de arte colgadas en la pared, además de una mesa donde se encontraba el lio de cosas de Blaine como era de saberse. Ese ultimo detalle era infaltable. Yo era el orden en persona pero él nunca había seguido mis pasos. Él decía "donde caen las cosas, ahí se quedan". Y así era. No había forma ni que llegue a poner las llaves en el llavero. Esa casa era tan perfecta como el dueño. Tal vez me enamoré de ella por que era de él. Tal vez era la razón. No sé.

Salí de mis grandes pensamientos de chico diseñador y escuché como Blaine cantaba por lo bajo y yo sonreí al reconocer lo que estaba cantando. Me quedé mirándolo durante un buen rato mientras el no se percataba de ello. Él estaba dándome la espalda preparando el desayuno ¿Cómo iba a notar de la forma que lo veía?. Estaba tan o más hermoso de lo que lo recordaba y no podía creer que todo eso no era un hermoso sueño.

_El no era mi príncipe. Él era mi rey. Un rey sin corona pero rey al fin. Reinaba todo lo que era y todo lo soy desde siempre. Desde la secundaria, Blaine era mi rey sin corona._

La soledad que viví en la secundaria cuando no conocía a Blaine no tiene comparación con la soledad que viví cuando el desapareció de Ohio. La soledad y la tristeza fueron mis mejores acompañantes durante casi ocho años. Fui fuerte y me recompuse pero no volví a saber de ningún otro chico después de Blaine. Recuerdo todavía la cantidad de veces que Mercedes trató de presentarme amigos de Sam o la infinidad de veces que rechacé al pobre Jeff. Si, ese chico Warbler que no dejaba de mirarme nunca y que aplaudía cada solo que cantaba.

Salí solo un par de veces con Jeff pero nada más que eso. Mi vida _amorosa _empezaba y terminaba en eso. En nada.

Por lo que decidí abocarme totalmente a mis estudios sin esperar nada a cambio. El amor debía esperar, y yo necesitaba alcanzar mi sueño en Broadway sin importar si eso costaba más de lo que creía.

La cocina tenía comunicación con el living y, también, con el enorme patio que se veía inalcanzable con los ojos. La puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el patio era de vidrio y corrediza pero no se podía ver mucho porque tenía una cortina americana sobre ella.

Cuando justamente estaba mirando hacia la puerta me percaté de una sombra que, luego de unos segundos, abrió con facilidad la puerta y empezó a correr hacia a mi. "Blaine!" pude llegar a gritar pero él o ella ya estaba encima de mí lamiéndome la cara y tirándome al suelo.

"Te ves tan adorable así…" dijo Blaine y lo miré con cara de enojado. Estaba en el suelo y una perra bastante grande y cariñosa se encontraba encima de mí ¿Qué mas podía pedir?.

"Samy él es Kurt. Kurt ella es mi amada compañera Samy…" nos presentó Blaine mientras yo reía a carcajada como su lengua hacía cosquillas en mi piel. "el gusto es mío… ya… en serio…Samy!" Samy no me dejaba mover y seguía jugando conmigo.

Solo era cuestión de esperar. Samy, una golden retriever con pelo dorado**,** se quedó tirada al lado mio mirándome toda agitada. Parecía que me me estaba sonriendo y dándome la bienvenida a la casa, mientras yo, tirado al lado de ella en la misma posición, jugaba con sus enormes y peludas orejas. "Hey Blaine! Creo que se enamoró de mi" le dije cariñosamente a Blaine.

"¿Quién podría no hacerlo?" Miré hacia donde se encontraba Blaine y estaba apoyado sobre la mesa de desayunado con la mano sosteniéndose la cara y con la mirada soñadora y enamorada que ya había olvidado en su rostro.

"Ven aquí Samy, te daré de comer… eso es!" dijo Blaine y me dejó solo en la cocina por algunos minutos. Me dejó solo con todos esos sentimientos flotando en mi cabeza y en el aire.

Si, yo nunca olvidaría a Blaine y nunca dejaría de amarlo como antes. Y él, por lo visto, tampoco. Se podría decir que nuestro amor era sin condiciones. No había barreras que impidieran que nosotros nos amáramos. No existía ni tiempo ni lugar que nos separara. Sin querer él se había llevado mi corazón cuando se fue y yo me había quedado con el suyo cuando nos separamos. _Eso explicaba el vacío punzante cada noche y cada maldito día de mi vida sin Blaine Anderson._

Nunca lo entenderé pero cuando lo vi de nuevo sentí como algo o alguien volvía a mí. Como si mi alma o mi corazón hayan vuelto a pertenecer a mi cuerpo.

Ahora me sentía con fuerzas para vivir y para volver a sonreír por placer y no para aparentar que estaba bien.

Volví a escuchar el ruido de la puerta del patio pero esta vez era Blaine, sin Samy, que venía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se veía feliz.

Blaine pasó por al lado mío y me besó como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Y me encantó. Porque me hizo sentir, que, a pesar que el tiempo pasara, nosotros no necesitábamos saber la vida del otro para volver a estar juntos o para volver a enamorarnos. Seguramente Blaine no era el mismo chico líder que había conocido sin querer y, ni yo, era el mismo chico que él había conocido. Estaba lleno de preguntas sobre su vida actual pero no podía atacar a Blaine con todo a la vez y, seguramente, él también quería saber que había sido de mi vida, pero ese momento podía esperar. Ahora no era el momento. Todavía no.

Colocó waffles y café en la mesa que parecía como una pequeña isla en medio de la cocina y se puso en frente mío agarró su taza de café humeante y tomó solo un sorbo. Yo lo copié. "Cuéntame de Samy" Le pedí a Blaine.

"Samy es un amor, ella tiene unos… mmm… cinco años pero llegó a casa hace solo un par de semanas" tomó otro sorbo de café y comió un poco de su waffle "Es de Wes, seguro que te acuerdas de él ¿verdad? " sacudí la cabeza afirmándole mientras comí y pedí que siguiera "bueno, el se mudó acá a Nueva York pero ahora tuvo que mudarse a Francia por el trabajo y bueno, decidió regalarme a Samy porque donde iba a vivir no era tan grande como para que un perro pudiera disfrutar de la vida. Ya sabes el amor que le tengo a las mascotas y no la iba a dejar sola" dijo Blaine haciendo un escáner visual sobre toda la casa.

"Tu casa es espectacular, me encanta el diseño, me encanta todo lo que tiene" Miré como sonreía y me escuchaba atentamente mientras sostenía la taza. "Te debe haber costado muchísimo esta casa!" Dije y Blaine rió y se mordió el labio inferior.

"Puede ser pero no sé si te enteras pero mi nuevo álbum esta sonando en todos lados y estoy tercero en la lista de ITunes" Dijo haciendo gestos de superioridad y dando saltos en la silla.

"Si, lo sabía…" no dejé que pasara ni un segundo para cambiar de tema "En serio que amo tu casa, Blaine" Lo miré y le sonreí como gesto que, también ese _amo_, era dedicado para él.

"No me molestaría en absoluto obsequiártela pero la única concesión sería que Samy y yo nos quedemos" dijo mirándome a los ojos y yo reí con ganas. Si, me lo tomé en broma.

"No, en serio Kurt. No estoy bromeando" Blaine ahora si que no estaba bromeando en absoluto y se le podía ver en la cara. Yo bajé la mirada, me las arregle para salir de mi asiento con la menor cantidad de movimientos posible y me dirigí hacia él y lo besé con dulzura en los labios y, él, aprovechando me tiró para que me sentara sobre sus piernas. Me volvió a besar y nos miramos por un buen rato.

"¿Y si ahora soy un asesino absuelto y la policía me esta buscando? Pueden pasar muchas cosas en tantos años" finalmente hablé en respuesta a los que Blaine me había propuesto. El se rió y se frotó los ojos con la mano que tenía libre.

"Kurt, aunque seas un ladrón, un fugitivo o hasta un terrorista. Te juro por lo que más quieras que en verdad te amo y que no quiero perderte de nuevo. No necesito ni siquiera saber que fue de tu vida o de la mía durante todo este tiempo que no estuvimos juntos. Mi vida eres tú, Kurt… y, lo sé. Suena apresurado pero no quiero que vivamos en diferentes casas. Quiero acostarme y encontrarte al lado mío y agradecer por las mañanas que sigues ahí. Quiero prepararte el desayuno como hoy, todos los días. Y quiero poder decirte lo mucho que te amo las veces que sean necesarias para que lo sepas. Kurt no quiero que te vayas" Blaine seguía mirándome y yo también a él.

"¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? No puedo creer que me sigas amando después de todo" Lo abracé fuerte y lo besé lentamente mientras acariciaba su rostro. "Te amo, Blaine. Y yo tampoco quiero volver a separarme nunca mas de ti" Dije a pocos centímetros de Blaine. Él me besó con locura y yo lo volví a besar.

"¿Tomo eso como un si?" Dijo Blaine mientras cortaba su celular sin contestar y sin importarle quien era.

Mordí mi labio inferior y traté de ocultar la emoción que desprendían mis ojos. Planté un beso fuerte y apasionado sobre los labios de Blaine y con felicidad dije "si, si, si y mil veces si Blaine. Quiero mudarme contigo"

_Parecía que la vida nos estaba devolviendo todo el dolor y la distancia que habíamos tenido durante tanto tiempo. Ahora ya no estábamos solos, ahora éramos dos. Dos personas que se amaban con locura y que tenían toda su vida por delante. _

Blaine había vuelto a la vida cuando Kurt volvió. ¿su vida había tenido un giro? Si. ¿había conseguido todo lo que quería? Si. ¿Era feliz? Si. ¿Habia cambiado lo que sentía por Kurt? No. Blaine seguía amando a Kurt tanto como lo había amado en la secundaria.

Kurt también había vuelto a la vida cuando Blaine volvió. Y se aseguró de hacerle saber a Blaine cuanto lo amaba y le pertenecía en cada beso y caricia que él le daba.

_Ninguno de los dos no era nada sin el otro._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perdóname si alguna vez te hice llorar ojos de cielo.<strong>_

Podría ser el final ¿no? ¿Qué dicen? Tal vez pueda agregarle uno o dos capítulos mas… ¿Qué hago? Es su decisión!


	13. Remember me

**Tardé pero les dejo el capitulo mas largo(4,000 palabras) y tierno que pude haber escrito (no puedo creer que haya salido todo de mí). **

**Aclaración: Sé que es todo muy temprano y las cosas pasan rapidisimo y ese fue mi gran error pero bueno... Debería haberlo pensado... ¿quien podría hacer todo en tan poco tiempo?**

**Disfruten! y muchas gracias a todos los que me cuentan que les pareció. **

* * *

><p>Habian pasado toda la tarde en la casa.<p>

Kur habia descubierto el enorme patio que escondía el fondo de la casa de Blaine. Todavía no se acostumbraba a pensar que todas sus cosas ya se encontraban ahí.

Blaine se había tomado el trabajo de conseguir las llaves del departamento del edificio de Kurt y tomar todas las cosas para dejarlas en el living.

Oficialmente Kurt era parte de la casa y, kurt, jamás iba a perderse la oportunidad de vivir allí con el amor de su vida. Rechazar semejante oferta hubiera sido un pecado.

Hicieron un pequeño picnic en el parque.

Kurt amaba esa casa pero habia algo que más amaba. Amaba recostarse debajo del gran árbol de Jacarandá con sus hermosas hojas y flores violetas.

Él amaba ese lugar pero, lo que mas amaba Blaine, era poder descansar su cabeza en las piernas de Kurt mientras descansaban en el tronco del árbol y recordaban los viejos momentos juntos.

Ese lugar, para Blaine, era muy importante. Ese árbol sostenia la vieja casa de árbol que él mismo se ocupó de arreglar y dejarlo como nueva. Cuando compró el lugar, todo, era un desastre. Pero esa casa del árbol era perfecta. Ella guardaba cada lágrima y cada secreto oculto. Cada corteza del árbol derramaba, con su savia, un recuerdo oculto en el gran corazón del árbol de jacarandá. Era el mejor lugar para componer canciones y recordar los momentos más felices y tristes de su vida.

_Esa tarde iba a ser de recuerdos._

Para Blaine esa tarde iba a ser el recuerdo de ellos, cuando el amor, para él, era solo una aventura. Un lindo sueño adolescente que de a poco se convirtió en un amor sin condiciones. Un amor que ni siquiera el tiempo logró gastar.

Para Kurt ese momento iba ser recordar todo lo que una vez se prohibió y ocultó debajo de esa caja antigua que su madre usaba para guardar cosas importantes. Él la habia adoptado como suya luego de su muerte y, ahora, guardaba cada foto y cada recuerdo hermoso al lado de Blaine. Esa caja siempre viajó con él pero nunca se atrevió a abrirla. Ver su rostro de nuevo en fotografías iba a ser la muerte para él. Lo extrañaba a cada segundo que pasaba sin él, y recordarlo, era devastadoramente molesto.

Recordaron, casi al mismo tiempo, esa tarde de verano que habían escapado de todo el ruido de Ohio y habían decidido aventarse durante todo el día en un bosque cerca del camino entre Westerville y la ciudad de Kurt.

Recordaban cada detalle.

Blaine recordaba las manos entrelazadas con Kurt durante todo el camino y, kurt, recordaba cada beso y cada caricia debajo de uno de los árboles.

Recordaban el calor abrumador de cada rayo de sol que traspasaba las enormes ramas del árbol. Recordaban que, a pesar, de ser un día tan húmedo y caluroso nada impedía que los dos se abracen durante mucho tiempo. No les importaba ni en lo más mínimo nada si estaban juntos.

Blaine recordaba esa noche en el bosque cuando ellos dos habían olvidado por completo que alguna vez debían regresar a Ohio.

Blaine recordaba las estrellas y las luciérnagas de esa noche.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando ya era muy tarde y las luciérnagas y las estrellas eran lo único que nos iluminaban?" Dijo Blaine sin moverse de su sitio para mirar a los ojos de Kurt.

"mmm" Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras respondía con la cabeza. Tambien habia sido uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

"¿te acuerdas lo que te dije de ellas?" Dijo Blaine esperando la respuesta casi al instante. La respuesta no vino y Blaine se levantó para sentarse al lado de él y tomar su mano.

Kurt dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras recordaba cada palabra.

"Me dijiste que, cuando eras chico, muy chico, contabas estrellas y pedías por favor que alguien apareciera en tu vida" dijo Kurt con toda la seguridad de mundo.

"¿y que fue lo que te dije acerca de las luciérnagas?" dijo Blaine esperando que no se equivoque.

"mmm… dijiste que veías montones cuando ibas a tu campo y que las guardabas en un frasco y las casabas a todas con alguien porque no querías que ellas estén solas" Blaine miró a Kurt con una sonrisa y besó con toda la suavidad del mundo las manos de Kurt produciéndole un tinte rojo en las mejillas.

"¿y yo que te dije?" Dijo Kurt con una mirada matadora, esperando la respuesta correcta.

"Dijiste que no debía volver a desear eso a las estrellas, porque de alguna manera, eso se habia cumplido. Que tu nunca me ibas a abandonar y que nunca volveria a estar solo" Blaine miró con nostalgia a los ojos de Kurt que casi desbordaban lágrimas. "Recuerdo estar viviendo un momento horrible con mi familia antes de nuestro noviazgo. Recuerdo cuando me defendiste de mi padre cuando él intentó echarme de la casa por… por nosotros. Recuerdo de estar arrodillados y sosteniéndonos las manos como ahora y prometiéndonos amor eterno. Recuerdo que me dijiste que me amabas…" Blaine sostuvo con más fuerzas las manos de kurt. No lo quería dejar ir. Esta vez no iba a ser tan tonto.

"Recuerdo que me dijiste que, aunque, las estrellas y las luciérnagas eran la cosa mas hermosa de toda la naturaleza, yo era tu estrella y tu luciérnaga. Que era tu guía y tu compañía y que cambiarias cada estrella por estar conmigo" dijo Kurt con la mirada fija en los ojos de Blaine.

Blaine miraba con tristeza el pasto debajo de él. Kurt aprovechó el silencio y tomó con delicadeza el rostro de Blaine en sus manos. Kurt besó los labios de Blaine mientras el temblaba con el pequeño roce entre los dos. "Te amo" dijo kurt antes de separar su frente de la de Blaine para plantar un beso en ella.

Blaine recordaba cada promesa de amor y cada abraso conciliador con Kurt. Blaine se acordaba de todos los momentos en los que Kurt sostenía su mano y se sentía seguro y protegido aunque los tiempos fueran difíciles para él.

Kurt tiró la cabeza para atrás y miró el cielo azul. Blaine hizo lo que había hecho antes, cuando ellos dos tomaban el rato para encontrarle formas a las nubes. Blaine se acostó sobre el pecho de Kurt.

"Blaine"

"si?"

"¿tuviste otros novios?" preguntó y siguió mirando a las nubes esperando encontrarle alguna forma.

"mmm… si" dijo Blaine.

"¿los amaste?" Blaine se levanto para encontrarse con la mirada perdida de Kurt entre las nubes.

"No" dijo Blaine con la esperanza de terminar el tema allí. Solo pasaron unos minutos. Un silencio cómodo interrumpido con la calma voz de Kurt.

"¿Cómo te das cuenta que estas enamorado?" dijo Kurt con un mirada seria.

"Mmm… Es dicifil saber eso pero me di cuenta que realmente era amor lo que sentía cuando era adolescente. Yo solo pensaba que era pasajero, pero no...

Yo creo que es cuando hechas de menos cada cosa de esa persona, cuando sientes que necesitas pasar todo el tiempo de tu vida a su lado, que necesitas pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona, cuando darías todo por ella, cuando te sientes vacío cuando él no está a tu lado, cuando esperas que la otra persona sea feliz aunque no te pertenezca o cuando sientes que tu mundo se derrite cuando te besa" Dijo Blaine mirándolo con amor a Kurt.

"¿sentías todo eso por mi cuando éramos novios?"

"No, realmente no… al principio" Dijo tomando un pequeño suspiro. "recuerdo ser muy pequeño y estúpido. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi y recuerdo cuando te besé por primera vez. Al principio creía que era algo más pasajero… Creia que lo tuyo y lo mio era solo obsecion y pasar tiempo juntos. Pense que estaba loco por tus ojos y por tu cabello y por tu forma de vestir. Al principio solo creía que era una maldita obsecion y por eso no quería arruinar nuestra amistad. Eramos los mejores amigos y yo no quería que nos separemos por siempre por una estúpida obsecion. Hasta que pasó el tiempo y yo era casi inseparable de tu aroma. Era adicto a tus besos y no me importaba llamarte todos los días ni me importaba si me perdia alguna que otra fiesta con los Warblers. Prefería estar con vos y pasar noches enteras abrazados mirando películas. Recuerdo ser muy joven e ingenuo para entender cuanto te amé y cuanto te amo" Blaine tuvo un pantallaso de todo lo que habia vivido con Kurt. "Recuerdo estar debatiendo conmigo mismo sobre si el amor existía antes de conocerte. Yo recuerdo que lo creía una estupidez a esas cosas que decían sentir los enamorados cuando besaban a sus parejas. Recuerdo todos los momentos felices y ahí, al lado mío, estabas vos. Recuerdo de sostener tu mano en todos los mejores y peores momentos. Recuerdo haberme enamorado perdidamente de todo lo que te pertenecía y recuerdo cuanto te heché de menos todo este tiempo" Blaine se sentó y Kurt se levantó.

"Lo siento" Dijo kurt cuando se encontraba abrazando la espalda de Blaine y besandole el cuello. "siento haber arruinado todo esto, quisiera volver el tiempo atrás." Kurt abrazó por la espalda a Blaine aferrándose por las caderas.

"Si pasó seguramente fue por algo, Kurt. No te culpo porque hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por verte en la cima aunque eso me costara la vida" dijo Blaine tomando a Kurt del brazo y tirándolo con suavidad en su regazo. Kurt ahora se encontraba sobre las piernas de Blaine y abrasandolo del cuello mientras él lo sostenía por las caderas.

"no quiero perderte nunca mas Blaine. Te eché tanto de menos Honney…" Blaine lo miró y se quedó sorprendido porque ese termino solo era usado por Kurt cuando dormían juntos.

"¿recuerdas la primera vez?" dijo Blaine.

"Todo el mundo recuerda su primera vez ¿Cómo no lo haría yo?" dijo sarcásticamente

" ¿Fuimos felices verdad?"

"muy felices" dijo kurt. "Antes y después de ti la vida no tuvo más sentido. No habia dia o noche que cada cosa no me recordara a todo lo que vivimos. Fuiste el único Blaine…" Dijo insinuando algo. Era algo mas literal que figurado. Y Blaine lo notó.

"Kurt gracias a dios!" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa en la boca. "aunque me sorprende siendo tan perfecto no podría imaginarte en los brazos de uno más. De solo pensarlo me da ganas de encontrarlo y destrozarlo" dijo Blaine con una expresión de criminal.

"**Siempre fui tuyo y de nadie más" Blaine besó el cuello de Kurt con suavidad.**

Kurt tuvo que asistir a la función de la obra durante la tarde y parte de la noche y, Blaine, aprovechó a ordenar las cosas de Kurt. Sabia que él no era el más indicado para hacerlo pero lo intentó. Usó el cuarto de huéspedes para colocar cada prenda de Kurt en los enormes placares que tenía el cuarto. Guardó cada pertenencia en un lugar y no pudo dejar de notar una cajita entre las cosas de Kurt.

Era una pequeña cajita blanca de tela con detalles en dorado. Se notaba que era vieja pero era perfecta y delicada como el dueño.

Blaine se atrevió a ver por dentro. Lo que cabía ahí dentro seguramente era de gran valor. Lo primero que creyó que era, era las alhajas de su madre o recuerdos con ella pero, cuando lo abrió, no solo había fotos sino que también algo que nunca había sido capaz de leer. Algo que era muy valioso para kurt. Era su viejo diario. El que el mismo Blaine había comprado para uno de sus cumpleaños.

Blaine centró su mirada a la última hoja del diario señalada con una pluma dorada que combinaba perfectamente con el mismo diario.

No era una confesión sino que era más que eso. Era una carta de amor dedicada al mismo que ahora leía y sostenía con fuerza el pequeño papel entre sus dedos.

_[Estuvimos tan cerca…tan unidos pero ¿Acaso sabes porque el cielo es azul?_

_Ahora todos mis pensamientos giran en la misma dirección todo me recuerda a ti, Blaine. Cada una de mis lágrimas se han clavado dentro de mi corazón como una espada cruel. No soporto la idea de no verte mas, pensar que no aproveché el tiempo mientras te tuve, que mis decisiones fueron erróneas que te hice a lo mejor daño sin darme cuenta y no supe encontrar el camino correcto y hacer lo mejor para los dos, y ser feliz y darte esa felicidad de la cual estabas necesitando ahora solo puedo pedirte perdón…_

_Perdón porque no supe que hacer con todo el__amor__y la vida  
>que me ofrecías, perdón por mis ideas tontas que me sumergieron en un pozo sin fondo del cual ahora no logro salir, creo que no voy a olvidarte nunca, se que me estoy haciendo daño, todos me dicen que después de la mas absoluta oscuridad puede volver a salir el sol, lleno de esperanzas. Me hubiera gustado poder detener el tiempo para siempre para que esa esperanza brillara por siempre en nuestros corazones, pero estoy consciente que debo volver a la realidad. Y que en esa realidad tu ya no estas…<em>

_Estoy seguro que esto no se va a terminar. Seguramente seguiré soñando contigo y volveré a llorar durante horas con la mas terrible impotencia de saber que jamás ni nunca estarás cerca de mi, pero amor si me puedes leer tuviste a este chico que__te amó__a pesar de todo__, que solo no supo como ayudarte, que me gano el tiempo; que me gano la vida. Pero te guardo en mi corazón por siempre. Blaine no puedo dejar de culparme por todo esto. Te quiero de vuelta a mi lado pero debo dejarte ir. Porque no soy quien para atarte.]_

Blaine se desplomó por un rato en el sillón pero raramente no se sintió mal. Debia verle el lado positivo a todo esto. Él estaba de nuevo con Kurt y no podía sentirse mal por ello. Tampoco fue el culpable de todo eso, y seguramente, el destino lo quiso asi.

* * *

><p>Kurt abrió la puerta de la casa y escuchó como sammy venía por él. Ella sabia que él ya no iba a ser un invitado. Él era parte de la casa y lo había adoptado como su segundo dueño. Sammy había amado a ese chico desde el primer momento en que lo vió en la casa.<p>

Kurt olía oler desde el living, el olor a comida que lo llamaba tentadoramente a dirigirse hacia alli. Dejó las llaves en el llavero y depositó la película que había comprado antes de llegar a la casa. Seguramente en algún momento iban a poder verla.

"Veo que aprendiste a cocinar" dijo Kurt sarcásticamente cuando llegó y besó a Blaine.

"mmm… no exactamente. Crei que te gustaría comer Spaguettis" Blaine sonrió.

"Excelente! No puedo creer que recuerdes mi comida favorita, Blaine." Kurt abrazó por la espalda al otro chico mientras cocinaba.

"Si, además yo solo se hacer esto si recuerdas" Rieron durante un largo tiempo mientras recordaban las veces que había quemado repasadores o tartas por querer cocinarle a Kurt. Era un fracaso en la cocina y siempre terminaban comiendo pizza mientras miraban una película.

Kurt se sento en la mesada de la cocina y Blaine se apoyo en la mesada con los pies de kurt en cada extremo de su cintura casi tocándose.

"Te amo" dijo Blaine y kurt lo abrasó tan fuerte como pudo.

"Yo también a ti" dijo Kurt acercándose para capturar los labios del moreno entre los suyos.

Blaine ahora se encontraba entre el pecho de kurt y no dejaba de deleitarse por su aroma inconfundible. "¿cómo es que nadie pudo tenerte? Eres tan hermoso…" Blaine suspiró y cerró por un segundo los ojos escuchando el latir acelerado de Kurt.

"mmm… creí enamorarme por un segundo de alguien plató sabes alguien que no conoces pero por sus actos lo vas aceptando"

"no entiendo" dijo Blaine sin separase del pecho de kurt. No quería que Kurt dejara de sostenerlo tan fuerte como lo hacía en ese momento.

"Es que es complicado. Hace meses que alguien manda un ramo de flores por cada función de la obra a mi camerín y no sé quien es realmente. No sé pero realmente no me asusta sino que mis compañeros de trabajo son los que se sienten asustados. Nunca supe de esa persona pero dejó de mandar flores parece porque hoy no recibí y es muy raro que falle…" dijo Kurt con toda la sinceridad que tenía.

"Era yo" dijo Blaine sin ninguna explicación.

"¿que?" Dijo kurt sin entenderlo.

"El de la flores era yo" Blaine suspiró, se desprendió de Kurt y sostuvo la mirada en la olla de agua que se encontraba en el fuego.

"me estas mintiendo no?" Blaine lo miró desafiándolo a que pregunte cualquier cosa "Okay pero tienes que responder una pregunta importante para que yo sepa que eras tu"

Blaine solo se limitó a contestar con la cabeza.

"Mi admirador secreto me entrega en cada función desde hace ya mucho tiempo un ramo de rosas rojas con una etiqueta, que reza en cada una, una frase en diferentes idiomas… ¿Cuál fue la ultima que me envió y en que idioma?" Kurt estaba siendo duro pero debía estar seguro que era él. Si era cierto entonces Blaine _tal vez_ estaba en un serio problema.

Blaine se acercó al oído de Kurt y sostuvo con sus dos manos las caderas de kurt aferrándolo más a él. Casi con un susurro dijo "Je t'aime pour toujours" Kurt tenía los ojos cerrados en el momento pero los abrió como faroles cuando escuchó la perfecta pronunciación de Blaine en sus oídos. ¿Sería solo un sueño?

No.

No lo era.

Se besaron durante mucho tiempo y Kurt llegó a reprocharle a Blaine por qué no se habia tomado la molestia de hablarle la primera vez que lo vio pero no llegaron a una pelea. Kurt nunca se enojaría por eso. Blaine no era el culpable de pensar que Kurt se había olvidado de él.

Cenaron mientras Blaine le contaba a Kurt sobre las primeras veces que había tocado en un bar y que alguien de una productora lo había escuchado. Blaine siempre creyó que fue suerte el encontrar a un producto escuchándolo en el bar que él tocaba.

Kurt nunca creyo en esa coincidencia. Él estaba seguro que eso habia pasado porque eso _debía __pasar _en algún momentoen la vida de Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p>Ahora, luego de la cena, se encontraban los dos en el confortable sillón donde habían compartido su primer beso después de tanto tiempo.<p>

Ahora compartían una película. La película favorita de la pareja cundo ellos solo eran unos niños. Era vieja pero era la película que los había marcado desde siempre. _When Harry met Sally _era la película que mas se identificaba entre ellos dos.

Harry y Sally fueron mejores amigos siempre y que se habían tenido el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo pero que nunca se habían dado cuenta cuanta falta le hacia el uno del otro cuando se separaban.

Sin querer queriendo, la historia, se repetía entre ellos dos. Por coincidencias de la vida ellos también habían sido cruzados por el destino y se había reecontrado y, ahora, compartían el sillón sin separarse ni un milímetro.

Ese mismo sillón donde compartieron su primer beso después de tantos años y donde, después de mucho tiempo, ellos habían vuelto a hacer el amor.

Para Blaine haber hecho el amor con Kurt después de tanto tiempo habia sido volver a la vida, tener a Kurt entre sus brazos era lo que mas deseaba desde que se habían separado. Si Blaine debia optar entre respirar o hacerle el amor con Kurt, seguramente, Blaine hubiera elegido la segunda opción.

Para Kurt había sido la cosa mas hermosa de toda su vida. Volverlo a tener así de cerca nunca estuvo entre sus planes pero ahora solo podía mirar atrás y decir, que después de todo, la vida no es tan injusta como le había parecido.

Estaban agotados pero eso no les impedía sentir el placer de calor del cuerpo de otro.

Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine entre la suya. Él amaba el simple hecho de sentir que las dos manos se unan como en una sola pieza. Le encantaba la sensación de estar tan cerca, tan perfectamente juntos. Sus dedos jugaban con la palma de la mano de Blaine. Kurt sonrió y puso su mano en la mejilla de Blaine y lo besó apasionadamente y tan fuerte como pudo.

Cuando se separaron la sonrisa de Blaine era contagiosa, y besó a Kurt lo más lento posible. "No puedo creer que nunca hayas renunciado a mi… siempre creí que algún día te iba a encontrar pero nunca creí que íbamos a terminar así" Dijo Kurt sin soltarle la mirada a su amante.

"Yo nunca podría renunciar a lo nuestro, Kurt, principalmente porque Te amo más de lo que quiero hacerlo", Blaine le besó la mejilla. "Me gusta todo de ti, y a veces dudo si soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Eres demasiado perfecto, kurt. Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan feliz, tan completo, y me sigo acordando todavía cuando te dije que te amaba por primera vez", le besó los párpados de Kurt y las lágrimas cubrieron el rostro de porcelana. "Tu eres mi ángel, Kurt"  
>Kurt no entendía porque recordaba ese momento pero él también lo hacía. Siempre.<p>

Se besaron apasionadamente, y el estómago de Kurt y Blaine estaba haciendo piruetas, y cuando se rompió el beso, Kurt comenzó a besar el pecho desnudo de Blaine.

Se besaron de nuevo una vez que Kurt se acomodó en el pecho de Blaine. Kurt lo miró con los ojos muy azules. "Tú lo eres"  
>Blaine parecía confundido. "Que yo soy que?"<br>Kurt le dio un beso y dibujó con un dedo un corazón sobre el pecho de Blaine. "Tu eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí".

* * *

><p><strong>Seguramente lo dejaré aqui. Pero si quieren <em>la boda real <em>diganmé. Si mas de diez lo piden saben que soy capaz de hacerlo.**

Gracias por haber leido mi primer fic en el cual estoy orgullosa de haberlo hecho. No es porque sea el que mas review tiene de todos los que hice... pero es un bue punto!

Remember this.


	14. Ask me why

_**Las personas que se aman a veces hacen cosas por el otro por el solo hecho de amarlas.**_

_Ask me why and I'll say because I love you and I'll always thinking of you._

_**El comienzo del final.**_

Eran esas típicas peleas en la cocina sin importancia que terminaban en besos o, a veces, hasta terminaban haciendo el amor en el piso. Eran ese tipo de reconciliaciones instantáneas cuando Kurt besaba a Blaine y él respondía al beso olvidando la razón por la que estaban discutiendo en ese momento.

Si, porque Blaine era adicto a los labios suaves y deliciosos de Kurt y era capaz de perder la cabeza o la memoria cada vez que Kurt lo hacía.

Pero, esta vez, no había terminado como tantas otras peleas. Kurt empezó a llorar y ni bien Blaine se acercó para secarle las lágrimas, Kurt se negó y corrió la mano de Blaine lejos de su rostro.

Blaine estaba tan confundido que no reaccionó. No. No pudo y no lo hizo. Porque, en serio, Kurt jamás era capaz de rechazar un acto así. Es más, a veces, Kurt era tan adicto al toque de Blaine que no podía resistirse. Del solo hecho de tocar sus manos en una sala de cine o hasta cuando Blaine apoyaba sus manos en su cintura, Kurt, se estremecía.

"Hago todo mal ¿no lo ves?" Kurt se quebró tanto que no podía hablar. Su voz era un fino aliento, era tan leve que ni el aire podía cortar. "Trato de hacer lo mejor de mi pero no puedo…Por que eres tan perfecto?"

Blaine no se atrevió a responder porque tampoco sabía que estaba sucediendo. Era una pregunta retórica y no debía interrumpirlo, además, no podía hablar para ser exactos.

"A veces siento que no te correspondo. Siento que no merezco tu perdón y ni siquiera merezco vivir acá, en tu casa, y dormir en tu propia cama. Blaine… yo no puedo…solo no puedo…"

Kurt tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas y se abrazaba con la esperanza de contenerse y mantenerse en pie.

Seguían en la cocina a una gran distancia entre los dos a comparación de la que estaban acostumbrados a tener. Ya de por sí, Blaine, jamás creyó que todo esto iba a suceder alguna vez. Él estaba acostumbrado a los estúpidos celos de Kurt pero no a esto. Blaine no lo podía creer.

"Soy una basura y me odio por todo lo que hice, y siento que todo esto que pasó no me lo puedo perdonar. No te merezco Blaine, no." Kurt ahora gritaba y trataba de poder calmarse para que Blaine entienda el dolor que sufría cada noche, cada día y cada mes que pasaba cerca de él.

Si, porque Kurt era capaz de ser tan transparente como a la vez poder guardar todo lo que sentía.

Kurt siempre creyó en todo eso. Siempre pensó en que Blaine hubiera vivido mejor sin él.

Estaba suficientemente de acuerdo porque lo veía. Desde que terminó su obra en Broadway, Kurt, dejó por un tiempo de presentarse en castings para quedarse más tiempo con Blaine.

Kurt estaba fascinado con la vida que llevaba su novio, y ahora que tenía tiempo, solo tenía la preocupación de planificar citas o películas que amaban ver juntos luego de un día agotador para Blaine.

Además, Kurt, debía cumplir con algunos caprichos de su novio como que lo acompañara cuando se iba a otra ciudad o que él estuviera en cada recital. Indiscutiblemente esto no era ningún esfuerzo para Kurt. Le encantaba verlo haciendo lo que él amaba pero hay cosas que Kurt odiaba ver.

Por ejemplo Kurt odiaba saber que Blaine era encantador, atractivo y muy sociable lo que causaba que chicas hermosas lo quisieran tener pero, obviamente, esto solo hacía que Kurt se sintiera afortunado por tenerlo al lado suyo cada noche durmiendo sobre su pecho.

Pero había algo que sí odiaba con toda su alma. Odiaba ser celoso. ¿Por qué tendría que serlo si él sabia que Blaine era suyo? ¿Por que? Hay muchas razones pero las principales eran por los chicos que se acercaban a hablarle o a tomarse fotos con él.

Kurt amaba estar con Blaine pero había algo. Algo que ni él podía descifrar. Un dolor en el pecho cada vez que sentía que Blaine ya no era él mismo por haberlo abandonado. Kurt se sentía culpable cada vez que Blaine trataba de ocultar el dolor que le había ocasionado toda esa mentira que él había inventado para que fuera de Ohio pero, de lo que Blaine no era consciente, era que Kurt era el único que podía descifrar la mirada perdida o la sonrisa dibujada durante un par de segundo.

Kurt sabía que sucedía y no iba a callarse más.

Kurt se sentó en una silla y Blaine se sentó frente a él.

Blaine no lo miró. Kurt tampoco.

Se quedaron allí por un momento sin decir ni una palabra.

Blaine tenía la mente en otro lugar. Parecía más que confundido, parecía que todo lo que estaba pasando estaba fuera de contexto. ¿Por qué pasaba esto cuando las cosas estaban bien? ¿Porque Kurt nunca le había dicho que él mismo no se había perdonado?

Kurt lloraba sin consuelo.

_Blaine no iba a permitir que esto pasara._

* * *

><p>Blaine se levantó de la silla sin decir ni una palabra. Nunca volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Salió de la cocina, atravesó el living, agarró su saco y lo único que se escuchó luego de eso fue el duro portazo de la puerta de entrada.<p>

¿Que significaba? Porque Kurt estaba seguro de una cosa. Blaine debía pensarlo y seguramente iba a estar de acuerdo con él. Él era poca cosa para Blaine y él no merecía toda esa vida llena de citas, películas, besos, caricias o "te amo" cuando sentía que eso no era lo que una persona conseguía luego de mentir y romper un corazón, que eso no podía pasar y porque merecía el odio de Blaine, no _su_ amor.

Kurt sentía como el dolor lo consumía. Tenía la certeza que todo eso era el final y que Blaine estaría de acuerdo en que todo eso era un gran error. Perdonarlo fue un GRAVE error.

Se dirigió al living, vio el sillón, vio la puerta, vio sus propias llaves en el llavero y no pudo resistirse. Lloró tanto que se derrumbó en medio del living. Lloró por todo aquello que él mismo había metido en una botella esperando que la corriente solo lo llevara a otra parte. Esperando el momento para que eso se vaya de su mente. Porque esto era más un problema suyo que un problema con Blaine.

Luego de pasada una hora, cuando Kurt, estaba más tranquilo llamó al teléfono de Blaine esperando que le contestara pero él no lo hizo solamente se molestó en cortar y, luego de haber tratado de comunicarse con él otra vez, Blaine apagó el celular.

Era el final, él estaba seguro de eso.

No tuvo el coraje, no. Pero hubo un momento donde Kurt creía que era capaz de guardar sus cosas y volverse a ir pero esta vez porque él sentía que eso era un error. Él tampoco se hubiera perdonado haberle roto el corazón, no. Pero si se trataba de Blaine, él hubiera perdonado cualquier cosa.

¿Por qué Kurt olvidó eso? Blaine perdonaría todo lo que él le haga. Porque él lo amaba y sabía que no era una estupidez lo que sentía por ese chico. Blaine amaba a Kurt desde siempre solo que él nunca se había dado cuenta hasta después de un tiempo de haberse conocido.

Pero la única razón era que Kurt estaba ciego y no era capaz de perdonarse ni a sí mismo.

Kurt subió al cuarto y miró con detenimiento esa cama que compartía con Blaine desde ya hacía un tiempo. Entró al cuarto, todavía llorando, se sacó las zapatillas, se acomodó en el lugar que Blaine dormía y se abrazó a sus piernas para contener su propio calor corporal. _La cama no era lo mismo sin Blaine. _

Se quedó allí con la mirada puesta en la puerta abierta del cuarto con la esperanza que Blaine volviera.

_Solo quería que esto terminara. Para bien o para mal_

* * *

><p>Blaine salió de la casa odiando todo. Quería volver ni bien salió de allí pero debía pensar todo lo que Kurt había callado.<p>

No podía creer que pensara eso. Y no iba a volver a la casa hasta encontrar la forma perfecta de demostrarle que eso no era así.

Kurt no podía pensar que él tenía toda la culpa o que él no lo merecía.

Tenía que haber algo más que el pudiera hacer, algo que seguramente iba a hacer que Kurt comprendiera que en serio debía dejar el pasado y puedan rearmar sus vidas juntos sin resentimientos ni reproches.

Porque el amor es así ¿no? A veces estúpido pero otras muchas veces comprensivo capaz de cerrar heridas al instante.

Pensó que no debió haber reaccionado así porque sabia bien que Kurt iba aquedarse llorando hasta que él regrese a la casa pero ya estaba hecho y era momento de demostrarle a Kurt que todavía puede perdonarse, dejar escapar el pasado y comenzar de nuevo.

_Borrón y cuenta nueva. _

Creyó que este era el mejor momento para hacer lo que venía planeando hace mucho tiempo.

_Blaine no iba a volver a la casa sin un haz bajo la manga._

* * *

><p>Le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar y no veía la hora de escuchar el ruido de las llaves en la puerta de entrada desde el cuarto.<p>

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Blaine se había ido y no había ni siquiera preparado un lindo discurso. Si eso era el final mejor sería no pensarlo.

Blaine entró y esperó encontrar a Kurt en alguna parte de la planta baja. No se precipitó cuando no lo encontró allí aunque una parte de su mente jugaba muy sucio y le hacía pensar en que tal vez Kurt se había ido.

Subió las escaleras y, desde el pasillo, vio la luz de la lámpara de noche encendida. Si, su corazón estaba seguro que Kurt estaba en el cuarto.

Corrió algunos metros y lo vio. Estaba sobre la cama tirado, con lágrimas todavía corriendo por su rostro, y aunque la luz no era muy favorable que digamos, sabía que sus ojos estarían todavía rojos como los suyos en ese momento.

Kurt vio a Blaine por un segundo y antes de que él se atreviera a entrar Kurt se sentó en la cama y se secó las lágrimas que todavía se precipitaban en sus ojos.

Blaine se sentía terriblemente mal y sus ojos color avellana amenazaban brotar lágrimas en cualquier momento. Pero no se lo permitió. No. Él debía ser fuerte y arreglar esto.

Kurt miró cada movimiento que Blaine hacía parecía que ninguno de los dos era incapaz de sacarse la mirada de encima.

Blaine se sentó al lado de Kurt, y Kurt, se acomodó para quedar frente a él.

Se quedaron así por un momento hasta que Kurt decidió hablar.

"lo pensaste?" Dijo Kurt y Blaine entendió a la perfección a que se refería.

"Si" suspiró temblorosamente y volvió a hablar, "Y me di cuenta de muchas cosas kurt, me di cuenta de las veces que te lo dije hasta el cansancio, me di cuenta que aunque el tiempo pase hay cosas que nunca se borran, me di cuenta que el dolor se va, me di cuenta que el tiempo pasa y que…"

"Por favor Blaine. No te merezco, no merezco todo lo que me das. Yo solo te abandoné y no merezco todo esto. Y entiendo que quieras que me vaya y sé que lo pensaste bien y seguro ya no hay vuelta atrás. Hay mejores personas en el mundo que yo y que puedan darte lo que yo no pude. Te robé gran parte de tu vida y lo mejor será…" Blaine no lo dejó continuar, en cambio, apoyó una mano en el cuello de Kurt y otra en su rostro todavía húmedo y lo besó suavemente saboreando ese gusto tan kurt y esas lágrimas de angustia que todavía seguían cayendo.

Se separaron y kurt apoyó la frente contra la de Blaine y cerró momentáneamente los ojos. Quería que el tiempo se detuviera y que el beso o el solo contacto de sus frentes se quedaran así, _para siempre_.

Pero de pronto abrió los ojos por que no era ni un suspiro ni simples palabras, era algo mejor que eso. Blaine le dio un delicado beso en el rostro antes de separarse y verlo a los ojos.

Blaine habló.

"Casate conmigo"

Kurt no estaba soñando, no. Blaine hablaba en serio.

_¿Como?¿se había perdido un capitulo de su propia __historia?_

"Se que pensaste que había pensado cualquier otra cosa pero no existe vida sin vos, Kurt. Te perdoné y te hubiera perdonado cualquier cosa por solo ser vos. No quiero dejarte ir de nuevo, no quiero que cometamos los mismos errores que cometimos antes. Porque no soportaría vivir sin _mi_ Kurt otra vez más. Eres todo lo que necesito y quiero ayudarte a que puedas perdonarte y volver a empezar desde cero. Como antes cuando nos teníamos el uno al otro y lo único que importaba era eso.

Por favor, cásate conmigo"

Kurt no había querido irse, quería volver el tiempo atrás y no haberle dicho todo eso antes de que se fuera. Era un estúpido si creía que Blaine no lo merecía. Kurt amaba a Blaine y del solo hecho de pensar en separarse de nuevo hacía que todo no valiera más la pena.

Tal vez le costaría aceptar él mismo que todo eso era parte del pasado y que Blaine quería ayudarlo. Porque eso hacen las personas que te aman, tratan de ayudarte para que seas feliz ¿no?

"¿Me amaras por siempre? Porque aunque me ponga cremas o tenga la piel perfecta algún día maduraré y seré un viejo y no seré más ese Kurt… Considerando la cantidad de chicos jóvenes y apuestos que todos los días se te acercan… tengo miedo" Y ahí estaba. De nuevo. El Kurt de diecisiete años, celoso y maniático que aceptaba el miedo de perderlo. Ese que Blaine había tenido que acortejar y decirle lo hermoso que era. Ese mismo Kurt al que Blaine había amado en la secundaria.

Blaine rió y acarició la pálida piel de porcelana del cuello de Kurt. Era hermoso.

"No crees que ya lo hago?" se rió por un momento y volvió a decir "Te amaré aunque tengas arrugas, aunque el tiempo pase, aunque la vida se nos complique, aunque deba vivir siempre con eso. Te amo, Kurt."

Kurt ya no lloraba tenía muchos sentimientos dentro como para seguir llorando.

"¿por que?" preguntó Kurt.

"¿Por qué te amo? Porque eres increíble, eres hermoso por dentro y por fuera, eres la persona que siempre quise tener a mi lado y eres la única persona que me entiende y que me conoce más que nadie en este mundo. Eres perfecto. Kurt no hay una sola cosa por la que yo esté enamorado. Es algo inevitable, algo que jamás creí que me iba a pasar con alguien alguna vez"

"No soy perfecto, Blaine. Cada vez estoy más lejos de la perfección. Cuando era tan solo un chico también lo creía pero ahora se que eso no es verdad. No soy perfecto"

"Acepto tus imperfecciones todos los días y amo cada una de ellas como también lo haces vos. Y no quiero que sigas con esos pensamientos. Te perdoné y tu si eres perfecto para mi" A veces, solo a veces, Blaine extrañaba a ese Kurt tan orgulloso de sí mismo y tan egocéntrico como lo había sido en la secundaria.

Blaine seguía sosteniendo la mano de Kurt, y Kurt trataba de esquivar la mirada de Blaine. Él obligó a kurt que lo viera. Era necesario.

"me amaras por siempre?" Ahora era necesario saberlo. Blaine debía estar seguro.

"Siempre. Te amo más de lo que una persona podría" Blaine lo besó de nuevo pero esta vez, kurt, respondió al beso intensificándolo un poco más.

"Solo me tienes que prometer algo" dijo Blaine.

"Lo que quieras"

"prométeme que olvidaras de una vez lo que nos hizo separarnos. Prométeme que vamos a comenzar de nuevo y sin culpas, por favor."

"Te lo prometo"

Sin perder el tiempo, Blaine, se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló frente a Kurt. Sacó del bolsillo una caja aterciopelada de color azul.

"Se que esto debería haber sido mucho más romántico y que la mejor opción era bajo la Torre Eiffel pero las circunstancias son estas y no quiero pasar más tiempo sin que oficialmente seas _mío_"

Blaine abrió la pequeña cajita y Kurt sonrió de emoción y de nervios. Kurt no podía creer que esto pasara.

"No quise ser demasiado ostentoso con el anillo porque no quiero que te etiqueten como la _chica_ de la relación pero como se que amas los diamantes elegí este" Kurt no dejaba de sonreír y maravillarse por el anillo tan delicado que Blaine había comprado. Estaba tan hipnotizado que solo quiso agarrarlo.

"No" Dijo Blaine cerrando de pronto la cajita aterciopelada sin dejar que kurt pueda agarrarlo. "Antes debes decir que sí."

Blaine tomó la mano izquierda de Kurt y dijo las palabras mágicas. "Kurt Hummel ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?"

Kurt ni siquiera lo dudó. Ese día su mente había jugado tan sucio que creyó cualquier cosa ¿Cómo iba a creer que Blaine lo iba odiar? ¿Como iba a creer que su historia iba a terminar así como así?

"Si, si, si. Acepto" Kurt no dejaba de sonreír parecía ciclotímico. Hace unos minutos lloraba ¿y ahora? Solo podía sonreír y solo permitirse llorar de alegría.

Blaine colocó el anillo que había estado buscando durante las horas que había desaparecido de la casa y, sin pensarlo más, tiró de Kurt en un beso tan apasionado como dulce, haciendo que los dos terminen cayendo en la cama.

Blaine besó la frente de kurt y acomodó un mechón de pelo que caía por su frente

"No te alejes nunca más de mi lado, por favor"

"Te lo prometo"

"Te amo"

"Te amo demasiado, Blaine Anderson de Hummel"

Los dos compartieron una sonrisa y volvieron a besarse. _La vida nunca fue tan feliz como aquel momento._

Kurt tardó en sanar cada cicatriz que él mismo se había hecho, pero pronto cada una de ellas fue borrada.

Porque eso hace la gente que ama, es capaz de perdonar,de volver a empezar y olvidar cualquier cosa ¿no?

* * *

><p><em>Te amo porque me dices lo que quiero saber y no hay duda que eso demuestra que nunca nunca nunca estare triste<em>  
><em>ahora que eres mio mi felicidad me hace llorar y a su tiempo entenderás el porque que si lloro no es porque este triste<em>  
><em>sino porque eres el unico amor que he tenido<em>

_Pregúntame por que y te diré porque te quiero y porque siempre pienso en ti._

**Si, este es el final. Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y todos los que me dejaron un mensaje!**

**Estoy muy agradecida por todos sus comentarios y espero saber que les pareció el final. **

**No hice la boda real pero pienso hacer una boda adaptada a esta historia en Imagine! (Si entran a mi perfil allí está ese fic y entenderánporque lo digo)**

_**Muchas gracias! **_


End file.
